Inadaptados
by Drekaas
Summary: [Yaoi] Uno lucha por vivir de manera tranquila con sus demonios internos y huyendo de un pasado que le precede. El otro intenta existir sin un pasado claro ni mucha idea de a donde le llevará el futuro. Aun con sus marcadas diferencias, si hay algo que los une a ambos es ese sentimiento de no encajar en la normalidad.
1. Ventaja de 3 puntos

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LA SAGA DE "THE KING OF FIGHTERS" SON PROPIEDAD DE SNK PLAYMORE, ASI COMO CUALQUIER MENCION A OTROS JUEGOS DE LA MISMA COMPAÑÍA. NO ME LUCRO DE NINGUNA MANERA AL ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **Hey ;) Aquí Drekaas, trayéndoles esta nueva historia.**

 **Tengo que agradecer especialmente a MissHarperWong27 por meterme esta idea en la cabeza e_e y un agradecimiento especial también a c62 por darme ánimos para escribir (aunque no sea Secret Circumstance, pero seguro que te gustará).**

 **No daré más detalles al respecto, sólo dejaré que las cosas fluyan y ya veremos que sucede ;D ¡Estoy emocionada!**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **CAPITULO 1 - VENTAJA DE 3 PUNTOS**

En Southtown, las calles no tenían la fama de ser precisamente un lugar seguro. No después de la llegada de las mafias a la ciudad y el constante forcejeo entre estos grupos para adueñarse del poder. Y es que, a pesar de que en la actualidad era un lugar libre del crimen organizado, no era raro imaginarse que luego de la caída del reinado de quien habría sido el pez más gordo y prolífico de su época, toda la chusma, las ratas y el hampa se habían esparcido como cucarachas. Y esas cucarachas eran la escoria que no permitían llevar una vida tranquila a los habitantes de Second Southtown, una ciudad hermana de la primera que tenía pocos años de haberse formado y a la que ahora llamaba hogar. Pero todo aquello habría ocurrido hacía más tiempo del que podría recordar con claridad y aunque estaba seguro que Terry conocía muy bien la historia de cada callejón, no tenía ningún tipo de interés en preguntarle nada y mucho menos de saber algo que pudiese traer a discusión el nombre de ese ser indeseable que sólo había traído a la vida de ambos dolor y malos recuerdos.

Lanzó la pelota que tenía en las manos haciendo un pequeño brinco y un grácil movimiento de muñeca, pero la pelota rebotó fuera del aro. Aquello le molestó bastante pues seguramente el sólo pensamiento de esa persona le había ya envenenado la mente y los sentidos. ¿Qué caso había tenido recordarlo? Por lo general nunca pensaba en él, excepto quizá en las muchas pesadillas que tenía por las noches y le hacían despertar con desasosiego, cubierto en sudor. Probablemente el subconsciente le traicionaba de nuevo como casi cada noche y es que, aunque no lo admitía ni siquiera a la persona que le crio, durante mucho tiempo había estado guardando dentro de sí un profundo odio y rencor, aunque el recipiente de tales sentimientos ya no estaba entre los vivos. Durante los últimos años aquello sólo había evolucionado a un temor irracional de volverse como él. Mientras se acercaba de nuevo a recoger la pelota de baloncesto meneó ligeramente la cabeza a los lados, como si aquello le sacara fuera esos malos pensamientos. Con la pelota en las manos cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y volvió a repetir el lanzamiento, está vez logrando encestar el tiro libre de tres puntos.

 ***/***

Dado el clima tropical que prevalecía en la zona, no era raro encontrarse en medio de una de las torrenciales lluvias de verano. Pero este día en particular, el sol había brillado todo el día sin una sola nube obstruyendo el paso de su luz. Conforme la tarde pasaba, el calor sólo se hacía más insoportable y aunque su compañero no tuviera problemas para pasar la tarde encerrado en casa viendo la televisión, él estaba harto de ese estúpido departamento/escondite, donde el pequeño aire acondicionado apenas lograba enfriar lo suficiente como para hacerlo habitable. Harto del calor y de la monotonía, el chico moreno con el ceño fruncido se decidió a tomar uno de sus típicos paseos antes de la puesta de sol. Salió de su habitación, pasando por la sala y salió por la puerta sin despedirse. No tenía que hacerlo y mucho menos darle a su camarada explicaciones de su paradero, pues el sabría sin duda donde encontrarlo en caso de alguna emergencia. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso y al abandonar el edificio los potentes rayos solares casi le hacen arrepentirse de su elección. Afortunadamente, llevaba sus gafas de sol colgadas de la camiseta obscura que vestía y se las colocó enseguida para emprender la marcha.

Sin un rumbo fijo se dejó llevar por sus piernas y evitando lo posible los cúmulos de gente. Odiaba verse en mitad de las multitudes pues no le gustaba para nada llamar la atención y mucho menos estar rodeado de desconocidos. O de conocidos. O de nadie, realmente. La gente en la que confiaba podía contarla con los dedos de una mano y aun así no podía soportarlos la mitad del tiempo. Cuando mejor se sentía era cuando estaba sólo, aunque no gozara de esos momentos con frecuencia. Siempre se encontraban detrás de alguien, huyendo o trabajando sobre encargo a modo de ganarse la vida. No le gustaba mucho admitirlo pero también necesitaba asociarse con sus compañeros en combate por cuestión de supervivencia, juntos se habían convertido en una fuerza imparable no por nada ofrecían una buena recompensa por sus cabezas. Aunque muchas veces se le pasaba por la cabeza separarse de ellos y buscarse la vida por su lado. La idea era tentadora, pero seguir al lado de ellos era lo más cómodo. Otra de las cosas que le costaba mucho trabajo admitir era su pereza y dado que había días que le costaba trabajo salir de la cama, no se imaginaba a si mismo preparándose comida todos los días o limpiando el baño.

Alzó la cabeza hacia arriba con cierto hastío, mientras una gota de sudor resbaló por su patilla hasta llegar a su mandíbula. Menos mal que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, hacía un calor de los mil demonios y aunque lo prefería a diferencia del frío, comenzaba a molestarlo de sobremanera. Por lo menos en esta parte del globo era raro ver nevadas y en verano llovía con relativa frecuencia, situación ideal para salir a pasear y refrescarse un poco el cuerpo y la mente. Peinó un poco sus cabellos blancos antes de dar la vuelta en un callejón para alejarse de la calle principal, sabiendo que a esta hora la gente comenzaba a salir de sus empleos y aquello no tardaría mucho en llenarse de personas. El ruido de los autos comenzó a perderse conforme se adentraba en los desolados callejones de aquel barrio desconocido y entre más caminaba, una sensación de incomodidad comenzó a invadirle. No era raro sentirse así en un sitio como este, pues el peligro acechaba en cada esquina pero a pesar de que daba cada paso con precaución, él no tenía miedo. Sentía plena confianza en sus habilidades y sabía que cualquiera que intentara algo raro no saldría de aquel lugar con vida.

Llegó hacia un parque y lo inspeccionó con la mirada. Había un área de juegos para niños bastante grande que se encontraba desolada y al lado una cancha enrejada de usos múltiples de donde salió un peculiar sonido que llamó su atención. Costaba creer que algunos niñatos tuviesen la valentía de jugar a la pelota en un lugar tan arriesgado y solitario por lo que se acercó a ver, esperando poder divertirse un poco metiéndoles un buen susto. Pero para su sorpresa en el terreno de juego se encontraba solo un joven rubio, tal vez de su propia edad, vestido con unos vaqueros azules y una playera de tirantes negra que dejaba ver su desarrollada musculatura. Lejos de ser un niñato se había encontrado con quien sin duda sería alguien con un cierto entrenamiento. El chico blandía la pelota con habilidad, haciendo canastas y corriendo en todas direcciones para tomarla de nuevo. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, hasta que después de hacer un tiro bastante largo en lugar de ir por la pelota se acercó a la malla que separaba el campo de la acera, en dirección hacia él.

— ¿Que estás mirando? — Preguntó el rubio agachando el cuerpo y recogiendo una botella de agua del suelo.

La insolencia con la que ese desconocido se dirigió hacia él le desagradó bastante ¿Pero quién se creía para hablarle de esa forma?.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia, imbécil — Contestó el moreno.

Siendo muy sincero, al rubio no le pareció para nada extraña esa respuesta sino más bien muy acorde a la calidad de la gentuza que se podía encontrar en la zona. Mientras le daba un trago a su bebida lo inspeccionó muy levemente, sin duda tenía el aspecto de un rufián o alguien que sólo busca problemas. Su presencia no le molestaba pero si le resultaba un poco inquietante ser observado o más bien dicho que las gafas obscuras de ese sujeto no le permitiesen notar en donde exactamente depositaba su atención.

— Entonces piérdete, no hay nada que ver aquí — Declaró con toda calma, depositando la botella en suelo y dándole la espalda.

— Me iré a la hora que me dé la puta gana — Anunció con una palpable molestia en la voz.

Para llevarle al otro la contraria y por pura terquedad, se dejó caer para tomar asiento en una banca de concreto frente a la cancha. Nadie podía decirle donde podía o no estar. Continuó observándolo por un rato para ponerlo nervioso mientras el rubio iba y venía, realizando toda clase de tiros y encestando la gran mayoría. Pero qué tontería perder el tiempo con algo tan soso como un trozo de cuero inflado y un aro de metal. No pasaron muchos minutos y ya tenía ganas de irse, pero no iba a hacerlo o por lo menos no en ese momento, para no darle gusto a ese individuo. Tal y como había pensado antes, conocidos o desconocidos, todos en su momento podían resultar igual de despreciables.

Por su parte el rubio hacía lo posible por no prestarle atención, que mala idea había sido dirigirle la palabra. Gracias a eso aquel sujeto ahora se había sentado a mirarle, posiblemente a propósito y eso le sacaba de quicio. Viendo como pasaban los minutos y aquel tipo de cabellos blancos no tenía planeado irse decidió que tal vez podía intentar otra estrategia para enmendar su error. Camino nuevamente en dirección a la cerca metálica y lanzó la pelota por encima en dirección al moreno quien estaba un poco distraído, pero que de todas maneras consiguió atraparla en el aire con ambas manos.

— ¿Quieres jugar? — Dijo el rubio con tono interrogante.

Aunque el tono que había utilizado antes sin duda le hubiera hecho reventar la pelota con su guante rojo, esta nueva pregunta le tomó por sorpresa y hasta le pareció divertida, por lo que esbozó una débil sonrisa. Aquel desconocido no podía imaginar que, si había una cosa que odiaba eran los deportes, principalmente porque requerían un cierto esfuerzo de su parte que su holgazana naturaleza ciertamente no iba a proveer. Lanzó la pelota de vuelta pero el rubio pegó un salto, tomó la pelota en el aire y se la lanzó de vuelta con fuerza, aunque el platinado logró atraparla, la impresión casi hace que le golpee en la nariz.

— No tengo tiempo para tus tontos juegos de niños — Comentó con cierto descontento.

— ¿Pero si para sentarte a observarme? Vamos, amigo, si te da miedo que te de una paliza sólo tienes que decirlo en voz alta —

¿Amigo? ¿Miedo? El moreno rio divertido mientras se ponía de pie.

— Deja de decir estupideces o la paliza te la daré yo pero en la cara — Ahí estaba de nuevo la molestia en su tono, la pelota voló en dirección a la cancha rebotando varias veces.

— Me gustaría ver que lo intentases — Contestó el rubio canalizando una fuerte energía que el platinado pudo sentir, el primero se dio la vuelta y haciendo un gesto con las manos libero un torrente de poderío que rápidamente subió por su espalda tomando la forma de dos alas color purpura, las cuales se desvanecieron en pocos segundos. Al moreno de cabellos blancos le dejó boquiabierto ver aquello aunque hizo lo posible por ocultar su sorpresa, ciertamente aquellas no eran flamas pues no despedían calor, pero sí que eran muestra de que aquel joven de cabellos dorados no era un cualquiera.

— ¿Crees que impresionas a alguien con eso? — Contestó K' activando el poder de su guante rojo y levantando una flama a la altura de su mano.

El característico sonido del fuego ardiendo hizo que Rock se girara a verlo. Nunca había visto a otra persona utilizar un poder como ese excepto quizás el afamado Kyo Kusanagi. Pero ese pendenciero no tenía ninguna pinta de ser parte de la familia. ¿Quién era entonces? Lo observó con cuidado mientras este se movía hacia adentro de la cancha; Botas y pantalones de cuero, acompañadas por una camiseta obscura. Su piel era de un color café con leche, su cara tenía un aspecto serio pero con las gafas cubriéndole los ojos era difícil adivinar sus intenciones. Cuando el platinado lanzó un flamígero proyectil hacia su dirección supo que había terminado por enfadarlo. Pudo contrarrestarlo sin problemas, ondeando las dos manos hacia el suelo invocando un proyectil morado propio. El choque de ambos produjo una pequeña explosión que terminó en un sonido eléctrico.

A pesar de que el rubio no podía notarlo, K' se encontraba mirándolo directo al rostro, poniendo especial atención a sus ojos de color rojo y a su ceño fruncido. Cualquiera se lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de atacar, pues aquel gesto sin duda reflejaba una maldad que hubiera asustado a más de uno. Pero no a K' Dash. No sabía porque, pero aquellas pupilas de color tan intenso le resultaban muy interesantes y a decir verdad también le absorbían bastante. Pero pensó que aquello se atribuía a que se había dado cuenta de que era un rival digno y no un chico de barrio promedio.

— Escucha 'flamas', no busco pelear contigo. Solamente pretendía invitarte a jugar, no necesitas ponerte tan sensible —

— Quítate de tonterías ¿Quién tiene miedo ahora? — K' se cruzó de brazos a la par que sonreía.

— Te diré algo — Rock desvió un poco su atención para recoger el balón que había caído a unos cuantos pasos de distancia — Si logras encestar un tiro desde media cancha, peleare contigo —

— No necesito de ningún tonto reto para romperte la cara —

— ¡Entonces sí que le temes a un simple juego! — La risa del rubio hizo eco en las paredes de la cancha, lo cual provocó la ira del platinado.

Aunque pudo haberle dado un golpe ahí mismo, con cierta desgana el moreno se decidió a intentarlo. Total, no tenía nada que perder pero si una pelea limpia que ganar. Se acercó a Rock y sin un deje de amabilidad, le arrebató la pelota de las manos y se colocó en posición para realizar el tiro. De pronto la canasta pareció mucho más lejana. Tomó la pelota con una mano y con fuerza la lanzó, haciéndola colisionar con uno de los postes de metal que sostenían el aro. Ni siquiera estuvo cerca de llegar a la altura necesaria.

— No, no. Tienes que tomar el balón con ambas manos — Lo corrigió el rubio quien siguió la trayectoria de la pelota con la mirada para atraparla a la vuelta — Las dos manos. Luego tomas impulso con las piernas, así — La pelota abandonó sus manos formando una parábola perfecta y cayó sin siquiera tocar el aro — Venga, te daré otra oportunidad —

K' gruñó con fastidio al no haberlo logrado a la primera. La pelota se acercaba rodando hacía él y la tomó del suelo con lentitud, frustrado de su fracaso.

— No necesito de tu ayuda — Respondió enfadado pero en su siguiente tiro, la pelota fue impulsada por sus dos manos a la vez. El rubio sonrió por lo bajo al notarlo.

Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente pues el esférico rebotó en la orilla del aro, regresándose en dirección a ellos. Rock recibió el balón con las manos y se rio mirando de manera divertida al platinado, que ya se había encogido de brazos con una mueca torcida hacia un lado en la cara. De cierta manera se sentía victorioso por haberlo convencido de jugar con él y también por haberle superado encestando la pelota. Rock: 2. El malhumorado extraño: 0.

— Esto es una completa estupidez, me voy de aquí — K' le dio la espalda en dirección a la entrada.

— ¡Pero si apenas comenzamos! ¿No me digas que vas a tirar la toalla? —

— Lo que temo es tirarte los dientes, además tu juego me aburre —

— Eso dices con la boca pequeña, pero seguro que te has quedado con ganas de encestar — Rock lanzó la pelota casi sin esfuerzo, acertando de nuevo al aro.

En eso tenía razón. Lo que más le frustraba no era el haberse dejado convencer ni tampoco estaba tan aburrido como había dicho, más bien le molestaba no haber podido meter la canasta con la misma facilidad que el muchacho rubio lo hacía. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo lanzar y encestar de nuevo. ¿Cómo es que podía hacerlo lucir tan sencillo viendo de primera mano lo complicado que era? De pronto se sintió bastante inútil ya que para lo único que era bueno era para pelear y derrotar enemigos de todo tipo. Nunca pensó que fuera a sentir la necesidad de aprender a encestar una pelota en una canasta. Pero no se lo iba a decir y tampoco se humillaría a quedarse y enseñarse a hacerlo frente a él.

— Eso no me interesa — Pronunció fríamente saliendo de la cancha y pasando por el frente.

— ¡Oye, 'chico flamas'! — Lo llamó el rubio por dentro del campo de juego.

K' sólo rodó los ojos con hastío, pero se detuvo.

— Para ti soy K' Dash, abstente de tus sobrenombres estúpidos si no quieres que te aplaste el cuello — Hizo una pequeña pausa mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos, sin que éste se diera cuenta — ¿Qué quieres? —

— Tranquilo, K' Dash, sólo quería decirte que si quieres aprender a jugar como los grandes, ya sabes dónde encontrarme — Y aquellos ojos rojos que momentos antes le habían dedicado una mirada de malicia, ahora le miraban de manera... ¿Afable quizás? ¿A qué clase de tonto se le ocurriría tratar de hacer buenas migas con un ex-mercenario de NESTS, una máquina de matar? Sin duda el chico parecía saber sobre peleas, pero no sobre peleadores. Un comentario como el que había hecho sólo podía ser merecedor de una respuesta como la que sólo alguien como el platinado podía dar.

— Muérete — Comentó con indiferencia mientras pasaba de largo, dejando la cancha atrás. ¡Otro punto para Rock!

 _"Pero que tipo más amargado"_ pensó Rock mientras volvía su atención hacia el aro. Botó unas cuantas veces la pelota para prepararse a encestar de nuevo, no le sorprendió para nada haber acertado otra vez en el blanco. Por lo menos aquel encuentro con "K' Dash" le había hecho olvidarse del malhumor con el que había comenzado su sesión de basquetbol. Satisfecho con los triunfos que había logrado por el día de hoy, decidió terminarse la botella de agua y colocarse de nuevo su vistosa chaqueta roja. Estaba oscureciendo y probablemente Terry ya habría despertado de su siesta por la tarde, preguntándose qué haría Rock hoy para la cena. Y después de cenar seguro que se iría directo a la cama. Aunque Bogard podría resultar ser bastante haragán cuando se lo proponía, no dejaba de ser la persona que le enseñó todo lo que sabía de peleas, de música y hasta de encestar una pelota. De todas maneras ya se había acostumbrado a cocinarle todos los días y la verdad es que le había tomado bastante gusto. Se acercó con cuidado a la pelota y la levantó con una de sus manos para abandonar la explanada aun sonriendo por la ventaja de tres puntos.


	2. Juegos mentales

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **¡Hola, hola! Aquí Drekaas con una continuación de esta peculiar historia.**

 **Si les soy muy sincera, no sé por cual camino estoy llevando esto xD Sólo me siento a escribir y veo que sale. Eso sí, me preocupa no hacer lucir a ambos chicos acorde a sus personalidades... Peero me estoy esforzando bastante y espero que lo noten :3 Tal vez esto sea un crack pairing bastante inusual y raro, pero desde que escuché la idea me encantó y tuve que escribir sobre ellos.**

 **No puedo terminar de agradecer a c62 por todos sus mensajes que son como una bocanada de aire fresco para mi inspiración xD Me hace sentir que no estoy (tan) demente :3**

 **¡No olviden dejar algún review en lo posible y disfruten de esta historia!**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **CAPITULO 2 - JUEGOS MENTALES**

El leve crujido que hizo la puerta de su habitación al abrirse logró despertarlo. Aunque dormía, estaba siempre en un perpetuo estado de alerta. ¿Qué pasaría si los emboscaran? ¿Y si alguien lograra descubrir el escondite? Sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba: Una improvisada pelea, tratar de huir por todos los medios, recoger las poquísimas pertenencias que tenía y abandonar su falso hogar para quedarse en algún lugar de mala muerte con una cama dura y goteras en el techo. Abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta en la cama para ver. Con una sonrisa torpe en el rostro y una de sus manos sobre la nuca, Máxima lucía bastante arrepentido de haberle fastidiado el sueño, sin saber que hasta el más pequeño de los ruidos igual hubiese terminado por despertarlo aunque se encontrara en fase REM. De no haber sido porque era un hombre, casi hubiera dicho que resultaba adorable ver a una persona de su tamaño tan apenada.

— No quería molestarte, es que voy a salir —

— Sólo vete. No es necesario que me lo digas, tonto — Respondió K' de manera cortante y cerrando los ojos.

A pesar de que estaban solos, era imposible para K' no comportarse de una manera más amable, ni siquiera porque Máxima era lo más cercano que tenía a un verdadero amigo; Alguien que se preocupara por él y fuera un apoyo en los momentos difíciles. Aunque más que su amigo, cualquiera que los conociera hubiera calificado aquella relación como algo más maternal. El mayor le hacía de comer, se encargaba de la casa y también de conseguir los trabajos que traían el dinero a sus bolsillos. Y la verdad es que la fe ciega que su compañero tenía en él no le movía el corazón o le hacía sentir culpa y ciertamente al gigante no le importaba o de lo contrario, ya lo hubiera hecho atravesar una ventana de un fuerte puñetazo. Máxima sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos, como disculpándose por haber pensado que sería buena idea avisarle y se alejó dejando la puerta medio abierta.

Pasó unos cuantos segundos en total calma hasta escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose. Esperó unos cuantos segundos más para asegurarse de que en verdad se había ido y, estando seguro que era el único en casa, giró su atención a la mesita de noche que estaba a su derecha y la cual usualmente permanecía vacía, pero Kula se había encargado de llenarla con una cantidad considerable de caramelos la última vez que había venido a visitar. Aunque estaba seguro de que le había repetido hasta el hartazgo que los dulces no le gustaban, los había dejado de todas maneras "por si acaso" le apetecían. El sólo recuerdo de sus finas facciones, el largo cabello y esos grandes ojos mirándolo le hicieron sentir incómodo.

Máxima usualmente bromeaba con cosas como " _los dos se ven bien juntos_ " o " _literalmente_ _están hechos el uno para el otro_ " y en parte de ahí provenía su incomodidad. No entendía cómo podía hacerle esa clase de observaciones cuando ambos la veían con los mismos ojos: Sólo otro miembro de la "familia" o tal vez como una hermana menor. Una molesta hermana menor. De toda la gente con la que tenía que lidiar frecuentemente Kula era quizás la más nefasta de todas. No soportaba su efusiva personalidad, la voz chillona con la que hablaba o las reacciones exageradas que tenía, mucho menos podía imaginarse el tener un tórrido romance con ella. Francamente, ni siquiera la encontraba particularmente bella, sólo no le interesaba de esa forma. Además, el sólo hecho de imaginarse a sí mismo besándola o pasando a algo más intenso le resultaba vomitivo. ¡Ella era sólo una niña! Tal vez atrapada en un cuerpo con algo de forma de mujer, pero cualquiera con al menos dos dedos de frente podía darse cuenta que su edad mental distaba mucho de la edad que aparentaba y aunque él mismo no había terminado de hacerse un adulto todavía, meterse con Kula a estas alturas resultaría en una parafilia de la que no quería ser participe.

Tomó aleatoriamente uno de los dulces de la mesa y lo observó con atención. El pequeño empaque de color rosa con rayas azules hacía resaltar perfectamente la forma de la fruta plasmada a la mitad del envoltorio, la cual indicaba el sabor del caramelo. Fresa. Y aun así el intenso color rojo de la fruta que, seguramente había sido realzado digitalmente, se quedaba pálido al compararlo con el carmesí intenso que brillaba en los ojos de aquel basquetbolista desconocido que se había encontrado hacía ya varios días. Recordó la manera juguetona en la que lo había invitado a entrar a la cancha y como no se cortó para intercambiar un ataque a manera de defenderse. También recordó la manera en la que aquella camiseta de tirantes mostraba unos fuertes brazos que se tensaban con cada lanzamiento. Se sonrojó un poco ante ese pensamiento, frunciendo el ceño y dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a modo de regaño.

Echó un vistazo al otro lado de la habitación en donde un bote de basura descansaba solitario en una esquina, miró el dulce en su mano por un instante como tratando de adivinar su peso y lo lanzó, el caramelo hizo un sonido seco y corto al caer al suelo. Tomó un puñado de dulces para seguir intentando mientras en su mente le daba vueltas al asunto. Lo peor no había sido conocerlo, sino haberse dejado ofender por su manera de hablar. En primera porque eso había provocado que se sentara a mirarlo jugar por mera obstinación. Lanzó el dulce numero dos que se fue demasiado lejos, golpeando la pared antes de terminar en el piso. En segundo lugar, había entrado a la cancha a hacer el imbécil tratando de echar una canasta, todo tras haber recibido ese comentario acerca de si tenía miedo de jugar. El rubio se había tomado demasiadas confianzas al referirse a él como amigo en ese mismo comentario. " _¡Como si me conociera!_ " pensó K' haciendo su tercer lanzamiento que golpeo en el borde del bote de basura y rebotó en dirección a la cama. Y por último, como la cereza del pastel, había accedido sin problemas a decirle su nombre para evitar que siguiera refiriéndose a él con ese apodo tan idiota. De nuevo probó su destreza lanzando un dulce el cual cayó demasiado a la izquierda del basurero.

Eso último había sido un error garrafal. Sobre todo por el hecho de que aquél muchacho ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre. Había estado tentado a pedirle a Máxima que buscara algo de información relevante sobre él, pero sin tener un nombre las cosas eran bastante complicadas. Lanzó el último dulce que tenía entre manos de mala gana y se sorprendió al escucharlo golpear el interior del bote de basura. Se levantó para comprobar que no estuviera loco y revisó el interior del cubo sólo para encontrar el dulce que momentos antes había lanzado. Sonrió con satisfacción al comprobar su éxito aunque la felicidad no le duró mucho. ¿Porque había sido tan importante anotar una canasta de nuevo? Soltó un gruñido. No entendía porque el encuentro con ese extraño le había hecho interesarse en algo que nunca le había llamado la atención y que siempre había catalogado como aburrido. Pensó de nuevo en las últimas palabras que había intercambiado con él: " _Ya sabes dónde encontrarme_ " dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en la cara y ahí entendió que tal vez ese detalle había sido lo único que sabía sobre él. Sin duda volviendo a aquella cancha se lo encontraría tarde o temprano.

¿Tal vez debía decidirse a buscarlo?

La idea por si sola le fastidiaba increíblemente pero tampoco podía dejar las cosas como estaban. Necesitaba ir a encontrarse con él y sacarle la información que pudiese, por lo menos para no sentirse tan estúpido. Si aquel chico había podido utilizar sus juegos mentales para convencerlo de darle información o para obligarlo a hacer cosas tan tontas, K' sentía la suficiente confianza como para hacer lo mismo. Sin poder esperar un segundo más, recogió sus gafas obscuras que descansaban junto a los dulces en la mesita de noche y con impaciencia se dispuso a abandonar el edificio.

Quien sabe, tal vez incluso esta vez sí pelearía con él.

El clima era templado, con bastantes nubes cubriendo el cielo y haciendo el trayecto más agradable. A grandes zancadas se movió a través de la ciudad tratando de recrear aquella ruta por la que había llegado la vez anterior, inclusive a veces metiéndose entre las multitudes que tanto detestaba o cruzando las calles de manera imprudente. La idea de enfrentarse a él le gustaba mucho, de ese modo al menos podría demostrarle que si tenía una habilidad especial, era para pelear. La inquietud que le había invadido al meterse en ese lado de la ciudad no parecía estar presente este día pues sólo sentía una impaciencia por llegar y encontrarse de nuevo con esos cabellos rubios despeinados y los intensos ojos rojos. Tenía ganas de enfrentarse a su poder y demostrarle que él era mejor peleador que deportista.

De lejos pudo divisar el parque donde podían verse las figuras de algunos niños jugando en el campo abierto o en los columpios. Se dio cuenta rápidamente que había venido a una hora distinta que la vez anterior, más temprano y eso le hizo sentir bastante idiota. Por la prisa que tenía ni siquiera lo había considerado y se detuvo en seco, incapaz de decidirse si continuar o volver por donde había venido. Un detalle llamó su atención pues afuera de la cancha una legión de niños se encontraba pegada a la malla, hipnotizados por lo que fuera que estuviese adentro. Sonrió. Tal vez no había estado tan equivocado. Caminó en dirección a la cancha, pero decidió mantenerse lejos cambiando a la acera contraria, por lo menos de ese modo sería más fácil observar si en la cancha se encontraba la persona que quería ver.

Y si lo encontró. Pero esta vez, estaba acompañado.

 ***/***

La fuerza de la brisa que lo golpeaba era proporcional a la velocidad por la que se desplazaba por entre la ciudad. Su gruesa chaqueta roja hacía bien su papel de protegerlo contra el viento al igual que el casco que llevaba en la cabeza, aunque le molestaba no poder escuchar completamente el ronroneo de la motocicleta que había comprado no hace mucho tiempo y por la que ahora se movía con habilidad entre calles y avenidas. Por un momento recordó los años en los que estuvo ahorrando todo el dinero que podía obtener de sus trabajos de medio tiempo con la mentalidad de comprarla a largo plazo, aunque al final Terry y Mary habían decidido sorprenderlo, regalándole el dinero restante para que pudiera tenerla lo más rápido posible. Recordó también la mirada incrédula que le dio la rubia cuando le dijo que se había decidido por una preciosa Honda modelo deportivo en lugar de una Harley Davidson como ella esperaba, pero por lo menos Mary se había ofrecido a enseñarle como darle un correcto mantenimiento para que no terminara en el depósito de chatarra como había pasado con la antigua motocicleta de Terry.

Redujo la velocidad cuando se vio cerca del edificio departamental donde vivía y con habilidad se introdujo dentro del estacionamiento asignado para bicicletas y motos. Se bajó de un salto, no sin antes extender la pata metálica que impedía que el ciclomotor fuera a caerse, y se quitó el casco para dejar su brillante cabellera dorada al aire, respirando el frescor del ambiente. Dejó el casco colgando de un lado del manubrio y del compartimiento para almacenar que estaba situado en la parte trasera de la motocicleta, se apresuró a sacar las cadenas con las que se sentiría más seguro de dejarla en ese lugar. Una vez que quedó todo asegurado, sacó también del baúl de la moto una bolsa con algunos vivieres que había ido a comprar a la tienda más lejana que conocía, como una excusa para pasearse. Tomó el casco con la otra mano y se apresuró a llegar hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia su departamento.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón, pues estaba seguro de que había dejado abierto y casi se estrella de frente con Terry quien estaba acomodándose la gorra para salir. Ambos dieron un respingo al encontrarse cara a cara.

— ¡Hey! ¿Dónde te habías metido, Rookie? — Terry no tardó nada en interceptarlo con el brazo en un abrazo fraternal mientras con la otra mano le revolvía el cabello.

— Es...taba... — Aunque Rock trataba de hablar, la pesada mano del otro moviéndose sobre su cabeza se lo impedía — Estaba comprando algo para hacer de comer — Contestó al fin, una vez que el mayor lo soltó.

— ¿Eh? ¿Harás de comer hoy? — Terry se rascó la sien, girando un poco la cabeza a un lado — Es sábado, pensé que tal vez podríamos ir por unas hamburguesas o algo —

— Ni lo sueñes — Contestó Rock casi inmediatamente al darse cuenta del plan que el mayor se había traído entre manos y cerrando la puerta de la casa.

Es un alivio que su motocicleta fuera tan rápida, pues de otro modo sin duda no hubiera alcanzado a detenerlo. Con el sedentario modo de vida que llevaba, Terry era afortunado de tener a alguien como Rock a su lado que se asegurara de cocinarle comida saludable la mayor parte del tiempo. De no ser así estaría habría ya engordado de manera considerable, pues su afición a la comida chatarra era una de sus debilidades más grandes siendo la pereza otra de las que se encontraban al tope de la lista. Y como todavía se consideraba algo inexperto para los combates, lo mejor para el menor era mantenerlo lo más en forma que pudiese aunque eso implicara sonar como un aguafiestas la mayor parte del tiempo. Así que trato de no prestar demasiada atención a Terry mientras caminaba directo a la cocina.

— Oh, vamos... — La voz del rubio era un ruego — ¡No te esfuerces tanto! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comimos algo fuera de casa? —

— Hace exactamente 3 semanas, no me lo agradezcas — Contestó Rock poniendo la bolsa de la compra sobre la mesa — De no ser por mí no cabrías por la puerta, ni siquiera sé cómo has logrado subir un kilo y medio más — Agregó poniéndole el casco en la barriga para hacer énfasis e indicarle que lo pusiera en su sitio.

Se alejó de la cocina para poner el casco cerca de la entrada. Terry sabía muy bien la razón por la que había subido de peso pero con lo gruñón que era el otro, no iba a admitirle, ni bajo tortura, los bocadillos nocturnos o las veces que salía por un snack a cualquiera de los lugares de comida rápida de la zona. Pero un kilo ni siquiera se notaba y le costaba mucho trabajo entender la preocupación del menor por hacerlo llevar una dieta balanceada. Lo único que le hacía sentir mejor es que Rock era un cocinero excelente y con mucha habilidad, capaz de hacer los platillos más deliciosos que hubiera probado hasta la fecha o eso le parecía. Cualquier comida casera podía terminar siendo un verdadero manjar para alguien como Terry quien al crecer como un huérfano, nunca tuvo manera de saber lo que era un plato caliente hecho con amor por su madre, a diferencia de Rock. Ni siquiera su padre, Jeff, había podido ofrecerles algo parecido a él o a su hermano, pues no tenía mucha pericia para la cocina y siempre estaba ocupado en sus entrenamientos lo cual compensaba al final del día, llevándolos a cenar a la cafetería más cercana. Tal vez era por eso que extrañaba tanto las hamburguesas o las malteadas de chocolate.

— Oye, yo soy tu tutor ¿Recuerdas? — Mencionó recargándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina — Tal vez deberías, ya sabes, intentar hacer caso a lo que el adulto responsable dice. Ni siquiera has alcanzado aún la mayoría de edad y... —

— Clubhouse sandwich — Dijo Rock, interrumpiéndolo mientras se preparaba a poner una pechuga de pollo en una sartén con agua.

— ¿Que? — Preguntó Terry enderezándose en su lugar.

— Club sandwich, estoy haciendo Club sandwich. ¿Quieres que vayamos por una hamburguesa? — Preguntó girándose a ver a Terry mirada acusadora.

Si había un platillo que amaba y que Rock sabía preparar a la perfección era precisamente eso. Pero no era un Clubhouse Sandwich cualquiera, sino era el Club Sandwich de Rock, lo cual lo hacía 20 veces más delicioso de lo que cualquier restaurante o cafetería pudiese hacerlo, sin importar que tan de barrio fuera. No había mucho que debatir en ese aspecto, por lo que Terry no tuvo más opción que despojarse de su gorra e ir a sentarse al sofá a esperar que el platillo estuviese hecho. Rock no sonrió, ni siquiera ante su inminente victoria. No era la primera vez que tenía que detener la voracidad del legendario lobo hambriento para que no terminara convirtiéndose en el lobo gordito. Sin embargo no había tiempo para ponerse a divagar, pues habían aún muchas cosas que preparar para su platillo estrella.

El tiempo pasaba y Rock estaba listo para montar todos los ingredientes en la forma del sandwich, lo cual conocía de memoria: Pan, mayonesa, pollo, tocino, lechuga, tomate y pan nuevamente para volver a formar la segunda capa. Luego, habría que cortarlo en cuatro partes de modo que fuera más fácil comerlo y con un mondadientes atravesar cada pedazo, asegurando así que los ingredientes se mantuvieran juntos. Una elegante aceituna al final del palillo le daba un toque salado que combinaba perfectamente. Hizo cuatro de ellos bien cargados, especialmente de verdura para asegurarse de que Terry no se quedara con hambre. Contempló un poco su obra maestra terminada antes de llamar al otro rubio para que pudieran sentarse a comer juntos.

Por la manera en la que comía daba la impresión de estar enfadado pues no pronunciaba ninguna palabra o hacia algún gesto que revelara algo, aunque eso se debía más que nada al hambre que había estado aguantándose. Terry devoró con facilidad y bastante impaciencia el primer sandwich, disfrutando enormemente de cada bocado. Se preparaba para echarle mano al segundo cuando un manotazo le hizo retroceder la mano y mirar a Rock, sin comprender aun lo que había pasado.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? — Preguntó cruzándose de brazos. De nuevo sus ojos rojos se clavaron en la cara confundida de su apoderado.

— Pensaba darte el abrazo al final, pero ya que insistes... — La silla hizo un chirrido audible cuando Terry se levantó, sujetando a Rock fuertemente del cuello y alborotándole el cabello como solía hacerlo siempre. No era precisamente el agradecimiento que había estado buscando y es por eso que el rubio de cabello corto se revolvía tratando de liberarse aunque no dejaba de sonreír, mientras que el otro se reía fuertemente — ¡Me encanta! Sabes bien como domesticar a un viejo lobo como yo — Dijo volviendo a su lugar y tomando una parte del sandwich en el proceso.

— Si de verdad estás tan agradecido, podrías acompañarme a la cancha después de comer ¿Un mano a mano, tal vez? — Terry casi se atraganta con la petición que le acababan de hacer. La verdad es que hacían ya semanas que no tocaba un balón de basquetbol, últimamente se sentía con una falta de ánimos para hacer cualquier tipo de actividad o esfuerzo y en cambio el joven Rock salía a practicar todos los días. Pero claro, eso no podía superar los años de ventaja que él le llevaba.

— ¡Hah! ¿Estás intentando hacer que te de una paliza? — Dijo el mayor en tono amenazante y blandiendo en su mano el último trozo de su sandwich a medio morder.

— Si no estuviera seguro de que voy a ganar no te lo habría pedido —

— Te estas poniendo un poco arrogante... ¡Creo que tendré que darte una cura de humildad! — Contestó Terry con una sonrisa en la boca y pasándose un poco el palillo por los dientes, después de haberse comido la aceituna — ¡Vamos! — Dijo agitando la mano en señal de provocación.

Mientras corría en dirección a su habitación buscando la pelota Rock se sonrió, pues al menos ya iba a lograr dos cosas ese día: Que Terry comiera saludable y que se ejercitara. Últimamente no se había encontrado muy bien anímicamente, apenas se movía del sillón y dormía todo el tiempo. A veces se preguntaba si había algo que le afligía y que el ignoraba, pero no podía imaginarse que podría ser. Estando en esa situación, lo mejor que se le ocurría era tratar de animarlo con su compañía o hacerle sus platillos favoritos, pero le costaba mucho hacerlo salir de casa y no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Mientras ambos salían por la puerta, sostener la pelota hizo que una memoria viniera de golpe a la cabeza del más chico, haciéndolo cuestionarse por algo que ya casi no recordaba.

¿Cuando volvería al juego K' Dash?


	3. Fuerte y brusco

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **Luego de un hiato importante, estoy de vuelta al mundo del fanfiction como autora y trayendo una continuación de esta historia que estaba tomando bastante popularidad. Una disculpa a la gente que estaba esperando un update más pronto, haré lo posible por que el próximo no tome tanto tiempo. El capítulo me ha encantado y estoy feliz de poder compartirlo con ustedes.**

 **Disfruten la lectura y como siempre, estaré esperando sus comentarios en los reviews! Gracias**.

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **CAPITULO 3 - FUERTE Y BRUSCO**

Una ovación de jóvenes voces le siguió a aquel extraordinario movimiento. Un juego de pies para distraer y la pelota moviéndose ágilmente entre sus manos y el concreto, para dar como resultado una finta por entre las piernas de su adversario. Giró sobre sí mismo para hacer un segundo amago y del otro lado, retomó el control del esférico para acercarse a la canasta y anotar con suma facilidad, no resultaba complicado cuando se encontraba tan cerca del aro como de la victoria. Terry atrapó la pelota que rebotaba con las manos y se giró a ver a su joven público conformado por algunos de los niños del barrio, habían parado todos sus juegos en el parque para congregarse al otro lado de la malla que separaba la cancha de la acera, con el fin de ver el mano a mano que se suscitaba ahí dentro. El lobo siempre estaba feliz de poder dar un poco de espectáculo y se aseguró de agradecerles su presencia, esbozando una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y levantando el pulgar en dirección a ellos. Los niños le devolvieron la sonrisa y algunos imitaron su gesto, como una pequeña muestra de la admiración que sentían por él.

No era nada raro que Terry fuera una especie de celebridad en la zona dada la reputación que le precedía como peleador y también como un hábil deportista. Desde que Rock podía recordar, siempre había ido a acompañarlo a sus religiosas partidas de baloncesto unas cuatro veces por semana, siempre en el mismo parque y a la misma hora. Pasaba horas viéndolo correr, encestar y driblear con agilidad y destreza. Cuando se sintió más cómodo estando en su compañía, se animó también a probar su habilidad y simplemente quedó encantado con las mecánicas del juego, al notar esto, el mayor comenzó una especie de tutela adicional que se prolongaría por años hasta que el pequeño creció, haciéndose de su propia estrategia para poder darle algo de batalla. El basquetbol se había convertido en una de sus pasiones y aquello no haría más que aumentar el fuerte lazo entre ambos.

Rock se llevó las manos a la cintura y dio algunos cuantos pasos, situándose justo detrás de Terry para comentar con toda tranquilidad—: Habrá suficiente tiempo para tus fans luego, el juego aún no termina.

El lobo mayor se giró para encararlo pero, en un movimiento que él mismo no habría podido predecir, el más joven tiró un manotazo fuerte a la pelota, arrebatándosela de sus manos y se echó a correr bajo la mirada atónita de los chiquillos que hace apenas un momento habían estado adorando a su estrella. Por más esfuerzo que Terry hizo por alcanzarle fue incapaz de seguirle el paso y en cuestión de segundos, los dos puntos habían sido anotados, igualando el puntaje de ambos.

— Oye... eso fue trampa. Ni siquiera estaba preparado...

— ¿Tienes miedo de perder? —contestó Rock recogiendo la pelota del suelo y luego acercándose de nuevo al rubio mayor—. El marcador está empatado, es muerte súbita.

— Por supuesto que no —Terry sonrió con determinación y ambos hombres se acercaron a la parte media del campo para comenzar de nuevo. Rock le entregó la pelota en mano, pues era el turno del mayor para jugar y él por su parte se acomodó la gorra con la visera hacia atrás—. Venga, vamos, muéstrame quien es en verdad Rock Howard —comentó con seriedad, botando la pelota para comenzar el juego que decidiría el ganador.

Rock apenas si se dio cuenta cuando la partida empezó. Vio la pelota botar una y otra vez, controlada por las manos de Terry, pero por más que se esforzaba no alcanzaba a quitársela. A pesar de que el comentario de su mentor había sido sin malicia, para Rock fue difícil no darle un significado más profundo que lo pondría a pensar, distrayéndole por completo del juego. Estaba claro que su verdadera identidad era algo que no le gustaba discutir abiertamente pero que en sus adentros le causaba un gran dolor. ¿Que quien era realmente? Era el hijo de un asesino, de un criminal y de quien había sido en su momento el enemigo público número uno de la ciudad que le había visto crecer.

Desde que había caído bajo el cuidado de Terry, aprendió a esconderse bajo su ala y su fama, haciendo así que fuese más conocido por ser el pequeño hijo adoptivo y aprendiz de Bogard. Sin embargo, eso no había sido suficiente como para que la gente olvidara que era también el primogénito de aquel temido hombre, no después del dolor que su padre había causado a South Town. La gente podía ser muy cruel, pronta a juzgar un libro por su portada y asumir inmediatamente lo peor del hijo de Geese Howard. No podía culparlos del todo, era algo lógico pero estar bajo la mirada de toda la ciudad, le había hecho crecer con una gran inseguridad que disfrazaba como podía pero que le había vuelto un joven reservado y con miedo a convertirse en un sujeto malvado por su linaje.

Trató de seguirle un poco el paso a su mentor a pesar de los pensamientos que le atosigaban, pero no fue suficiente. El mayor había ya había logrado meterse dentro de su lado del campo y se encontraba en posición perfecta para un tiro libre que seguramente no representaría ningún reto para él. Cuando lo vio hacer una pausa para tomar impulso, Rock se anticipó a ello y preparó un salto para bloquear la pelota que iba en una trayectoria exacta, directo a la canasta. Tampoco fue suficiente. Terry alzó los brazos en señal de victoria tan pronto como la pelota rozó la red y dio un par de saltos cortos a la par que dejaba salir una carcajada de alegría pura. Hizo un gesto con una de sus manos para indicarles a los niños de afuera que se unieran a la celebración dentro de la cancha y en poco tiempo, todos estaban turnándose para darle palabras de felicitación o chocar puños con él.

Rock los observó mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Se sentía bastante tonto por haberse distraído, causando así su propia derrota. Por mucho que se esforzara por no pensar en su padre, resultaba casi imposible no hacerlo, el estigma de ser su hijo iba a durarle toda la vida. Era increíble como aún después de muerto, su sólo nombre lograba provocarle un nudo en la garganta y una punzada de dolor en el alma. Resultaba bastante irónico cuánto daño había provocado la presencia de su padre en el crimen de la ciudad y cuánto su ausencia en la vida de Rock, sobre todo en momentos de necesidad. A fin de cuentas, él era el único culpable de la muerte de su madre. ¿Podría culparlo también por algo tan trivial como perder una partida de basquetbol? Por supuesto. No estaba dispuesto a excusarlo de nada, no merecía caridad de ningún tipo. No iba a perdonarlo nunca.

Unas pequeñas sombras que se detuvieron frente a él llamaron su atención. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse a dos de los niños que habían estado festejando con Terry ahora mirándole, uno detrás del otro. El que estaba adelante le extendió la mano cerrada, esperando que chocara el puño con él como lo había hecho Terry. Rock se quedó inmóvil por unos pocos segundos que parecieron prolongarse durante una eternidad, sin tener idea de cómo reaccionar ante tal invitación. El contraste entre la rabia que le invadía por dentro contra la inesperada muestra de amabilidad que tenía delante suyo le hizo sentir un poco avergonzado. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras levantaba el puño de su mano derecha para chocarlo con el del pequeño niño, quien soltó una risilla para darle paso al segundo que, algo intimidado por la situación, miró a Rock con vergüenza con sus grandes ojos color café. El rubio sonrió de nuevo, esta vez más ampliamente mientras asentía con la cabeza y estiraba un poco más el brazo para darle ánimos. El niño le devolvió la sonrisa para dar un pequeño salto y tocar su nudillo con el de Rock.

— ¡Ese es mi muchacho! —exclamó Terry dándole una palmada fuerte en la espalda que lo tomó desprevenido, haciéndolo tambalearse en su lugar. El mayor rio con ganas al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Rock mientras algunos chicos se arremolinaban alrededor de ambos—. ¡Lo has hecho bien! Pero no has podido vencer a la experiencia.

El joven muchacho hizo lo posible por ocultar su asombro y el bochorno que toda la situación le causaba. No era para nada común que Terry se refiriera a él de esa manera ya que su relación era un tanto más informal, como dos hermanos, pero en el fondo sabía que Bogard era ahora lo más cercano que tenía a una figura paterna. Aún si él no era precisamente la persona más responsable del mundo, había cuidado de él, dándole todo el cariño y apoyo que podía en el momento que más lo necesitaba. Eso lo hacía más padre que el hombre de quien había heredado su apellido.

Mientras reía junto con Terry, una figura al otro lado de la calle se le coló por el rabillo del ojo y le hizo desviar un poco su atención, sin estar muy seguro de que estaba viendo a quien creía o solamente estaba imaginándose cosas. Enfocó la mirada para ver mejor y supo que no se equivocaba, aquella silueta familiar tenía su atención posada en ellos, aún si tenía los ojos cubiertos por esas molestas gafas obscuras. Al parecer K Dash había vuelto a verlo. Sin darse cuenta y casi por pura inercia, comenzó a alejarse lentamente de la multitud de niños para caminar en dirección al chico de cabellos blancos que parecía estar esperándolo.

— ¡Rockie! ¿A dónde vas? —la voz de Terry le hizo girar la cabeza y volver a la realidad, por un momento se había olvidado de lo que había estado haciendo.

— Eh... recordé que tengo algo importante que hacer... ¡Te veo luego! —no pudo encontrar dentro de su cabeza una mejor excusa y tan sólo esperaba que el mayor no indagara demasiado en el asunto.

A Terry no pareció importarle, a pesar de lo raro que resultaba verlo irse tan súbitamente de ahí. Le miró cruzar la calle de manera impudente sin mirar a los lados y, una vez que se encontró en la otra acera, se acercó hacia un muchacho desconocido que evidentemente lo buscaba pues en cuanto el rubio se le acercó, emprendieron la marcha juntos. Terry no reconoció al chico nuevo y por más que repasaba sus conversaciones recientes con Rock, no podía recordar que tuviese mencionado a ningún amigo cercano con el que se viese regularmente y menos uno que no conociera. Rock era bastante tímido pero tal vez era posible que se hubiese hecho de alguna amistad en la escuela o en uno de sus trabajos de medio tiempo, lo cual era positivo. Le haría bien relacionarse con gente de su edad y hablar con alguien más para variar.

El chico rubio giro la cabeza hacia su posición, ya se había dado cuenta de que había venido a por él. Lo vio intercambiar algunas palabras con el tipo de cabello largo que le acompañaba antes de salir de la cancha y cruzar la calle apresuradamente. Su entusiasmo le gustaba, era algo que no podía negarse, pero también le hizo sentir algo de nervios por lo que antes de que llegara hacia él, K' emprendió la marcha sin dirigirle la mirada, sabiendo que el muchacho iba a seguirlo.

— ¡Hey, sabía que volverías! —aunque odiaba admitirlo incluso a sí mismo, le gustaba volver a escuchar la enérgica voz del chico hablándole cuando este alcanzó a mantener el paso junto a él. A pesar de ello, no podía demostrarle ningún signo de debilidad, mucho menos cuando había venido buscando problemas. Optó entonces por quedarse callado, mientras continuaban alejándose del parque hacia otro sitio un tanto más privado donde pudiera tener esa pelea que tanto anhelaba sin interrupciones de ningún tipo. Había estado incluso practicando días antes sus movimientos más potentes, ansioso de darle una paliza y de paso una pequeña demostración de lo único en lo que sabía ser bueno: Pelear.

Por su parte Rock le hablaba bastante, buscando hacerle un poco de conversación para animar un poco el trayecto, sin darse cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando. Hablaba en un tono un poco bajo, lo suficiente para que el otro pudiera oírlo y aunque K' no diera señas de estarlo escuchando, continuaba explicando cosas acerca del juego que se acababa de llevar a cabo y de cómo había hecho lo posible por ganar, aunque al final no hubiera resultado como hubiese querido. Algo en el tono de Rock dejaba ver cierta molestia, sobre todo cuando habló de su derrota y el moreno volteo a verlo de reojo pues, la alegría en su voz había desaparecido dando paso a un tono más lúgubre, como si algo realmente estuviera inquietándole. Al ver lo cabizbajo de su semblante y como miraba directamente hacia abajo, decidió girar la cabeza para verlo mejor ahora que estaba un poco distraído como para notar su mirada sobre él. Vio su boca moviéndose, aunque no prestaba atención a las palabras que salían de ella sino a la manera en la que sus labios se separaban entre cada sonido o en como las pestañas que adornaban los bordes de sus parpados chocaban entre sí cada pocos segundos.

Bufó internamente, regañándose, por sorprenderse a sí mismo de nuevo concentrado en esos detalles tontos de su adversario en lugar de la pelea que tenía por delante. Volvió la vista al frente antes de que el rubio pudiera darse cuenta de que estaba observándolo y también para evitar tropezar por no ver donde caminaba. Ahora enfocó su atención en sus alrededores, notando que ya se habían alejado bastante de los sitios más transitados para encontrarse entre edificios abandonados y sin gente a la vista. Rock pareció darse cuenta también, miró a los lados un poco confundido sin reconocer el lugar donde se hallaban a pesar de que sólo habían estado caminando unos cuantos minutos. Doblaron una esquina que daba hacia un callejón escondido donde entraba poca luz y ahí se decidió a indagar de que rayos iba esta larga caminata.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó alzando la mirada y deteniéndose para esperar una respuesta. De paso dio un vistazo a los altos edificios que le daban un aire sombrío al lugar.

K' avanzó apenas un par de pasos y se detuvo, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo de frente. Aún si no era la respuesta que el chico rubio esperaba, hizo su primera participación en la conversación con un tono bajo y serio—: ¿Tu nombre?

Rock se sonrió un poco de medio lado, haciendo un gesto raro con las cejas. La pregunta resultaba igual de extraña que el sitio a donde habían llegado y no estaba para nada ansioso de responderla. Se llevó las manos a la nuca estirándose un poco pues estaba algo cansado después de la partida de baloncesto de hacía un rato, y se dio la vuelta para ocultar su rostro, pensando la manera de evitar contestar a la pregunta.

— ¿Por que te interesa saber?

Estaba distraído, una debilidad de la que iba a aprovecharse, sobre todo luego de que se mostraba evasivo ante una pregunta tan simple. No tenía la paciencia para volvérselo a preguntar de buena gana o por lo menos, no sin antes dejarle ver sus intenciones. Arremetió contra el rubio con una patada, el golpe fuerte y brusco lo hizo caer pesadamente en el suelo, bocabajo. Rock giró sobre sí mismo para revisar de quien provenía el inesperado ataque pero sólo se encontró con el chico de cabellos blancos que estaba de pie casi sobre él, con los pies junto a sus rodillas, mirándole. El rubio le interrogó con la mirada, buscando una explicación ante ese violento ataque.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? —alcanzó a decir antes de que le propinara otra patada, esta vez en el rostro, haciendo que su cabeza girara violentamente a un lado y hacia atrás, chocando contra el concreto. K dio unos pasos hacia atrás, dándole espacio para recuperarse, no iba a ser divertido si sólo se valía de golpes bajos.

Rock se sentó con dificultad, algunas gotas de sangre bajando por su nariz manchando el suelo y parte de su pantalón. Pasó el dorso de la mano bajo su nariz para limpiar el resto mientras le dedicaba una mirada de furia total al moreno que lo esperaba ya en posición, listo para un combate. Mantuvo el contacto visual mientras se ponía de pie lentamente, preparando su estrategia para el evidente combate que comenzaría. El golpe le había dolido más de la cuenta y se sentía algo aturdido, sin mencionar lo agotado que estaba físicamente por la partida que había jugado con Terry. ¿Sería capaz de plantarle cara? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de porque habría de hacerlo en primera instancia. Tal vez había sido demasiado ingenuo al pensar que K no se molestaría por lo de la ocasión pasada en la cancha, después de todo, el tipo no había hecho más que insultarlo y al parecer hoy había regresado a cumplir sus amenazas.

Cruzó los brazos por enfrente de sí, canalizando algo de su poder interno. Unas olas de energía color púrpura y azul emanaron de sus manos como dos llamas, la sangre maligna dentro de su ser le había dejado en herencia el uso de algunos de los poderes de su padre, mismos que a veces ponía en uso en sus batallas. Terry le había dicho que tener esas habilidades no era necesariamente malo, pero detestaba tener que hacer uso de ellas y ese molesto ardor que parecía recorrerle todo el cuerpo de pies a cabeza y venía inmediatamente después. K le observó expectante preguntándose a qué clase de energía se estaría enfrentando, probablemente hubiera sido de utilidad tener a Máxima al lado para que contestara a esa pregunta pero, como casi todo, este era un asunto que prefería resolver sólo.

El rubio atacó primero, abalanzándose hacia el otro con un puñetazo cargado de energía que pudo esquivar sin mayor problema. Una ráfaga de golpes le siguieron después, aunque no muchos lograron penetrar la guardia del moreno. K tenía que admitir que el chico era todavía más hábil de lo que había pensado, sus golpes no eran aleatorios y reflejaban un cierto entrenamiento, creía haber notado esa clase de movimientos antes pero no pudo recordar de dónde. No importaba, estaba seguro que su propio estilo de pelea era mucho mejor que cualquier arte marcial que el otro pudiera dominar. Un subidón de adrenalina le recorrió el cuerpo, pelear era una de sus cosas favoritas y este combate que tanto anhelaba le hacía sentir vivo.

La pelea se prolongó por un largo rato, ambos se movían ágilmente entre el espacio del callejón tratando de hacer caer al otro usando los mejores ataques que tenían, pero entre más duraba la pelea, menos favorable era para Rock, pues el cansancio físico comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. El moreno comenzó a notarlo, se sentía en clara ventaja, había algo en los movimientos del rubio que lo entorpecían un poco y aquello sería una de las claves para la victoria que le correspondía. Podía acabarlo con uno de sus movimientos más fuertes.

K esquivó unos cuantos proyectiles gracias a su poder de translocación y logró colocarse detrás de él sin ser detectado, se lanzó hacia su contrario a una velocidad impactante, preparando una tromba de golpes que no pudo esquivar y entre cada uno gritaba provocaciones al muchacho que era incapaz de frenar el torrente de puños y patadas que caían sobre su cuerpo. El último golpe mandó a Rock a volar hacia atrás con el cuerpo envuelto en llamas. Podía sentirlas quemándole el cuerpo y cerró los ojos como reflejo, de paso protegiéndolos del calor. Al chocar con la pared que tenía detrás de él, su guardia se rompió y su debilitado cuerpo cayó hacia el suelo de sentón. Las piernas ya no le respondían y aunque intento subir la manos para bloquearlo, tampoco le defendieron cuando K lo tomo por la chaqueta y la camiseta para levantarlo con brusquedad del suelo.

— ¿Vas a contestarme ahora? —ya lo tenía contra las cuerdas, la cara de dolor del rubio se lo confirmaba.

El chico entreabrió los ojos por fin, mirándolo fijamente, sus pupilas rojas atrapándole completamente. Los desordenados mechones color oro de su cabello cayendo sobre el blanco de su frente fueron el siguiente objeto de su atención, como luego lo serían las muchas magulladuras en su rostro, producto de los golpes que le había dado, y después, la sangre que brotaba de su nariz en un hilo que atravesaba la curva de sus labios. A pesar de lo maltratado que se encontraba, lucía radiante. Tan sólo deseaba que contestara por fin a la estúpida pregunta antes de que tuviera que verse obligado a continuar partiéndole la cara, una parte se negaba rotundamente a seguir arruinándole ese atractivo rostro que tenía.

— Rock —contestó al fin, suspirando un poco al final.

— ¿Rock, que? —la nueva pregunta pareció tomar al chico por sorpresa quien apretó los labios con visible enojo. Decidió darle unos cuantos segundos para contestar pero en vista del éxito no obtenido, tuvo que amedrentarlo nuevamente, sacudiéndolo con rudeza—. ¡Contesta!

¿Por qué quería saberlo? ¿Por qué lo obligaba a decírselo? ¿Habría sido por orden de alguien más? No recordaba haberlo visto alrededor de Billy o alguno de los tontos seguidores de su padre, pero tampoco lo descartaba. A fin de cuentas todos sus problemas siempre se habían originado de la misma fuente, del mismo hombre, esto no tenía por qué ser la excepción. Odiaba estar a la merced de su padre. La ira que sentía comenzó a acrecentarse cada vez más. Odiaba tener que decírselo. Odiaba haber confiado en él. Odiaba no haber tenido la habilidad suficiente para enfrentarlo en una batalla. Odiaba estar a la merced de K.

Utilizando la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Rock se sacudió con fuerza para librarse del agarre del moreno. Necesitó de un breve instante al soltarse para recobrar el equilibrio y poder encararlo como quería. Su ceño fruncido y la manera en la que enseñaba los dientes sorprendió a K', parecía alguien completamente distinto al muchacho alegre que le había estado haciendo conversación anteriormente. Cuando Rock soltó un grito para empujarlo a la otra pared del callejón, ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por cubrirse o esquivarlo y tampoco el choque de su espalda contra el muro de ladrillo fue suficiente para sacarlo de su asombro. Las manos de Rock le empujaban por el pecho con firmeza mientras el rubio temblaba, estaba muy débil y con facilidad podría haberlo dejado inconsciente ahí mismo, pero el furor en sus ojos y esa nueva faceta de su persona le tenían completamente absorto, era una extraña dualidad.

— ¡Howard, mi nombre es Rock Howard! —exclamó con voz quebrada y presionándolo ligeramente contra la pared—, ¿estarás contento ahora?

K se quedó inmóvil, sin articular palabra alguna. Claro que estaba contento pero no iba a sonreír o decírselo directamente. Rock Howard, ahora ya lo sabía, pero no podía comprender porque le había tomado tanto trabajo decírselo. El nombre no le resultaba conocido de ninguna parte y mucho menos del torneo de King of Fighters, a pesar de que el muchacho poseía bastante habilidad como para competir. La cercanía del joven rubio le provocaba algo de inquietud así como la mirada certera con la que lo estaba observando. Rock estaba furioso y resoplaba haciendo un sonido raro, los golpes probablemente le habían hecho bastante daño en la nariz o quizás incluso la habían roto. Fuera lo que fuera, la inquietud que sentía se transformó en un sentimiento extraño que no supo identificar, pero se trataba de genuina preocupación. Verlo así había resultado ser menos satisfactorio de lo que había imaginado. Era algo raro, pero sentía culpa por lo que le había hecho, tal vez hubiera sido mejor haber fingido amabilidad momentos antes. Tal vez de haberle seguido el juego se hubiera ahorrarlo el verlo así de desecho y así de vulnerable.

— ¿Quién te ha enviado, basura? ¿Para quién trabajas? ¿Qué es lo que qu-?

Con una impresionante rapidez, K apartó la mano de Rock de su pecho, haciendo que el chico se tambaleara en su sitio. Con la misma presteza se acercó a él siguiendo un instinto, la cercanía fue quizás demasiada o tal vez la reacción demasiado fuerte pues sus narices colisionaron, haciendo que Rock soltara un quejido de dolor y se alejara automáticamente hacia atrás. La lejanía no duró mucho, pues el moreno lo jaló por el cuello de la camiseta para cumplir su propósito y besarlo torpemente.

No había besado a nadie antes ni tampoco había sentido una necesidad tan impetuosa de hacerlo como en ese momento, era una verdadera bendición que llevara las gafas encima pues le hubiera dado vergüenza que el otro notara la manera en la que cerraba los ojos con fuerza, inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo pero sin poder apartarse. Una parte de él deseaba abrir los ojos y deleitarse con el rojo vivo de sus pupilas pero a la parte más dominante le daba temor abrirlos y enfrentarse a lo que sea que hubiese al otro lado de los lentes, aunque el chico estuviese demasiado débil como para intervenir. Sintió como Rock abría la boca en un jadeo, buscando aire para respirar y aunque la calidez de los labios del rubio le había tomado por sorpresa, fue el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca lo que terminó por volverlo loco.

Los ojos de Rock se abrieron como platos, tan íntimo contacto le había tomado desprevenido y aunque en primera instancia tuvo el impulso de apartarse toscamente, el enojo que sentía pronto se disipó, ahora estaba completamente estupefacto. A pesar de que era un joven bastante popular entre las mujeres nunca antes había probado los labios de ninguna y mucho menos los de otro chico, pero no se sentía para nada mal sino resultaba hasta agradable, aunque el dolor en su cuerpo y rostro le impidieran disfrutar del momento a plenitud. Después de un momento necesitó abrir la boca para tomar aire, pues era inútil intentar respirar por la nariz, una súbita sensación casi eléctrica le invadió cuando sintió la lengua del otro rozar la suya tímidamente y dejó salir un pequeño gemido a la par que daba un respingo, esta reacción pareció agradarle al otro, quien suspiró entrecortadamente llenándole la boca de su aliento.

Lo que parecía haberse prolongado por varios minutos apenas había durado unos cuantos segundos y tan repentinamente como comenzó todo, se detuvo. Un empujón hizo a Rock caer al suelo dando un quejido. Escuchó los pasos presurosos del moreno alejándose a toda prisa y luego giró la mirada para verlo escapar por una de las salidas del callejón. A pesar de sus heridas y de lo mal que se sentía, se puso de pie todavía relamiéndose el sabor del otro en la boca. Su confusión era total, no podía entender lo que había ocurrido pero tampoco iba a pensar demasiado en ello, no ahora. Todavía tenía que encontrar la manera de volver a casa y de cómo iba a explicarle a Terry la razón de las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo y de la inalterable sonrisa en su rostro.


	4. Sentimientos mezclados

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **Tenía muchas ganas de continuar este fic porque me da gusto ver que tiene algunos lectores regulares. Cada vez tengo mas ideas para esta historia en particular por lo que pueden estar tranquilos, la historia continúa.**

 **Disfruten la lectura y nos vemos en los reviews ;) Gracias**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **CAPITULO 4 – SENTIMIENTOS MEZCLADOS**

— ¿Eh, Rock Howard? —el hombre levantó la mirada y la cabeza hacia arriba, acercando una mano a su barbilla para frotársela un poco con los dedos, pensativo— ¿Te refieres al hijo de Geese Howard? —dijo después de un momento, volviendo los ojos al televisor en donde pasaban una serie de ciencia ficción que le gustaba.

— ¿Quién es Geese Howard? —preguntó el joven que se encontraba a su lado con la vista hacia el frente, mirando la pantalla con fingido interés. Por la forma en la que Maxima pronunció su nombre, el padre de Rock parecía ser una figura importante.

Su compañero soltó una risa corta y se giró a mirarlo con incredulidad—: ¿De verdad no sabes quién es Geese Howard? —aunque su compañero no contestó, imaginó que tal vez era algo joven y bastante desinteresado como para informarse de la historia de la ciudad donde actualmente residían. Y dado que aprender algo de cultura local estaba muy por fuera de los planes de su amigo, se limitó a darle la respuesta más corta y concisa—. Tan sólo es una de las personas más odiadas de SouthTown hasta la fecha. También un criminal bastante temido o por lo menos eso era.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —K miró en dirección a Maxima, esperando no parecer demasiado desesperado en saber la respuesta aunque tenía que admitir que lo poco que estaba contándole había despertado su curiosidad. Recordó el gesto afable de Rock y la manera amigable en la que siempre parecía hablar, no podría haberse imaginado ni por error que era el hijo de un delincuente. Algo no concordaba, simplemente parecía no encajar con su manera de ser.

— Me refiero a que eso era en vida, Geese está muerto.

K desvió la mirada al televisor de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido y sin decir una sola palabra pues se encontraba repasando en su cabeza la nueva información que había recibido. Los extraños sentimientos de preocupación volvieron a invadirle, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el chico. Aunque el moreno seguramente habría tenido padres que le quisieran y que aún estaban buscándole, no podía recordarlos. Era como nunca haberlos conocido realmente, así que no podía sentirse triste o feliz por ellos al contrario de Rock, para quien seguramente había sido algo devastador o por lo menos eso se imaginaba.

A su mente volvió la pelea que había tenido hace ya unos cuantos días en el callejón y las últimas palabras que había escuchado de Rock. "¿Quién te ha enviado, basura? ¿Para quién trabajas?". Si la muerte de su padre había estado relacionada con el crimen, probablemente el rubio había pensado que había acudido a matarlo y terminar con el linaje o quizás que había ido a buscarle para cobrarse una vieja deuda con su padre, cosas como esa explicarían la razón por la que estaba tan reacio a revelarle su apellido. Estaba seguro de que lo había escuchado decir algo más pero su siguiente recuerdo era la forma en la que se había acercado de manera torpe para besarlo. Sus mejillas comenzaron a encenderse al recordar cómo había tenido que jalarlo de vuelta hacia él y también por el cúmulo de sensaciones nuevas que había experimentado cuando pudo tocar los labios de Rock con los suyos.

Una parte de su ser estaba satisfecho de haberse aprovechado de la debilidad del rubio. El sabor de la sangre en su boca, la oportunidad de tenerlo tan cerca y la forma en la que lo había oído gemir de dolor le provocaban escalofríos y también le encendía la sangre. La experiencia como un todo había sido sumamente abrumadora. La otra parte se arrepentía rotundamente de haber seguido ese instinto, seguramente había quedado como un idiota y no podía imaginarse lo que Rock pensaría de él ahora. "¿Porque te importa tanto lo que él piense?" dijo para sí mismo, cuestionando el extraño miedo que sentía ahora y que había sentido también ese día, haciendo que al final hubiera salido corriendo del lugar.

— ¿Por qué preguntas sobre Rock Howard? —la voz de Maxima le sacó de sus pensamientos y le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, en el sofá que ambos compartían y frente al televisor.

K acomodó las gafas en su rostro antes de dar una de sus típicas respuestas evasivas—: Por nada, sólo lo escuché mencionar —esperó que la mentira diera resultado y no ahondara más en el asunto.

— Es casi todo lo que puedo contarte sobre él, no lo conozco personalmente. Según mis registros debe tener más o menos tu edad, tal vez lo has visto antes —comentó de manera casual, mientras revisaba algo de la información que tenía disponible acerca del chico Howard.

Claro que lo había visto antes y muy de cerca, pero eso no era algo que iba a contarle en este momento ni en ningún otro. A pesar de que eran compañeros de trabajo, de piso y casi como mejores amigos, no creía que existiese manera de poder explicarle la forma en la que no podía sacarse el nombre de Rock después de escucharlo abandonar su boca ni tampoco como la expectativa de volver a verlo le había hecho regresar a la cancha de basquetbol donde lo había visto por primera vez. Pocas veces se habían contado cosas personales entre ellos, Maxima había hablado de su pasado y K' le contaba cuando tenía algún sueño que no podía distinguir como una memoria verdadera o una sembrada en su cerebro por NESTS. Esto no era comparable, era demasiado vergonzoso.

— Vaya, guarda un cierto parecido contigo, tienen una altura similar y ambos son delgados—supuso que su compañero estaba viendo alguna foto, pues a pesar de que miraba directo a la pantalla su concentración parecía estar en otro sitio. El moreno sintió ganas de pedirle que proyectara la imagen en la pared para que él pudiera verla también y se regañó por haberlo pensado siquiera— Tiene tez blanca, cabello rubio y ojos de color rojo. Imposible que pase desapercibido, ¿No crees?

K' se encogió de hombros para disimular pero en el fondo sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Había algo en los ojos de Rock que le atraía de sobremanera, algo que no podía descifrar o siquiera definir con palabras. Hacer contacto visual con él resultaba ser siempre un viaje de ida y sin retorno, algo que no había experimentado con nadie más. Sólo por seguridad, decidió ponerse de pie para irse a su habitación donde podría seguir dándole vueltas al asunto sin temor a ser cuestionado.

"Rock Howard". Sin saber muy bien el porqué, repitió el nombre varias veces en su cabeza hasta que por fin llegó a su cama donde se recostó para ver si podía dormir una siesta, le hacía falta algo de sueño. Cerró los ojos para relajarse y el recuerdo de la cara golpeada del rubio apareció en su mente, una imagen que ahora encontraba agridulce y le producía sentimientos mezclados. Esa misma cara era la que le mantenía despierto muchas noches aunque no hoy, el cansancio pudo más y a los pocos minutos cayó en un sueño profundo.

 ***/***

Dentro de la pequeña cafetería, no existía persona más entusiasmada por estar a punto de comer una hamburguesa como Terry, quien se encontraba compartiendo una mesa con Rock, sentados el uno frente al otro. El mayor sonreía incesantemente después de que el chico le había dicho que se sentía demasiado abatido como para cocinar algo. Su humor se encontraba por los suelos desde aquel día en el que K le había pegado una paliza, no había otra manera menos cruel de describir lo que había ocurrido. Su cuerpo todavía padecía los estragos de la batalla, tenía algunos moretones y quemaduras menores en los brazos, eso sin mencionar la gasa que cubría su nariz rota que apenas comenzaba a sanar. Sin embargo lo que más le dolía era la manera despiadada en la que se había lanzado a atacarle por la espalda, todo para que le confirmara que era el hijo de ese desgraciado. De verdad había pensado por un momento que tal vez se había hecho de un nuevo amigo pero más bien había conseguido todo lo contrario. Era un enemigo, alguien que sólo buscaba hacerle daño. Una cara más de la escoria que habitaba en SouthTown.

Terry pidió dos platillos de hamburguesas, uno para cada uno, y se relamió la boca con visible impaciencia, moría de hambre. Rock apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, posando su cabeza en sus manos mientras le daba vueltas al que sería el detalle más desconcertante de todos: El beso que K le había dado. No podía imaginarse sus motivos, parecía algo fuera de lugar. Lo que sí que se cuestionaba era la manera en la que el mismo había correspondido a ello. Tal vez había estado demasiado extenuado como para apartarlo lejos pero sería una mentira negar que lo disfrutó, aun si había sido con otro hombre. Aún si ese otro hombre lo había aporreado incesantemente momentos antes. Recordó que al verlo por primera vez había pensado que tenía pinta de buscapleitos y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que había estado en lo correcto. Confiar en un completo extraño era uno de los errores más tontos que pudo cometer.

Un silbido fuerte escapó de la boca de Terry, el menor levantó la mirada para verlo agitar la mano a los lados, llamando a alguien detrás de él. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para mirar a quien trataba de atraer con tanto ahínco, pero de pronto una figura familiar se colocó al lado de la mesa haciendo uno de sus característicos saludos—: ¡ _Hi_!

— Hey, Mary ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Dónde te habías metido? —dijo Terry, recorriéndose hacia la derecha en la banca de modo que ella pudiera sentarse junto a él.

— Ya lo sabes Terry, aquí y allá. El crimen no descansa y por supuesto yo tampoco —comentó tomando asiento y despojándose de las gafas obscuras que llevaba encima, poniéndolas sobre la mesa—. Rock —dijo ella girando un poco la cabeza para saludarlo, mirando al joven con una sonrisa.

El cuerpo de Rock se tensó de inmediato ante una amenaza inexistente. No importaba que tan familiarizado estuviera con la presencia de Mary, le era imposible no ponerse tan nervioso, con las mujeres era ya algo bastante común. Se llevó una de las manos a la nuca y asintió un par de veces para luego decir por lo bajo—: Hola, señorita Ryan.

La rubia se inclinó sobre la mesa para extender una de sus manos y revolverle el cabello durante unos segundos mientras le decía— ¿No vas a cambiar nunca, verdad _señor_ Howard? —las mejillas de Rock se encendieron de inmediato por el rubor, haciéndola reír.

— Es bueno que hayas venido, Rock y yo teníamos algo importante de que hablarte. Como puedes ver, hace algunos días fue atacado —dijo Terry señalando con el dedo la herida que el menor tenía en la nariz—, el chico dice que no reconoció a la persona que lo hizo. Pensé que tal vez tú sabrías de algún incidente similar que haya ocurrido últimamente.

Mary puso una cara seria con lo que Terry le contaba mientras escudriñaba a Rock con la mirada. Por lo que podía observar, sus heridas habían sido un tanto fuertes. Tenía la cara un poco inflamada y además del muy evidente golpe en la nariz, en los brazos tenía algunos raspones y lesiones que parecían quemaduras por fuego. Sin duda esas eran señales un tanto alarmantes, un ataque aleatorio estaba descartado, todo apuntaba a que había sido una pelea de larga duración. Rock se dio cuenta del escaneo visual que estaba haciendo y de inmediato cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa, cubriéndose con las manos las heridas más evidentes y desviando la mirada hacia un lado, de nuevo sintiéndose incomodo al pensar en su encuentro con K.

Terry comenzó a relatarle a Mary lo que Rock le había contado al respecto. Fue atacado por la espalda, se defendió como pudo del inesperado ataque y su agresor había huido antes de que pudiera recuperarse para poder observarlo bien. No había visto nada en particular salvo que era un hombre tan alto como él y bastante fuerte. Entre más hablaba Terry respecto al asunto, el menor sentía más culpa pues todo lo que le decía era una mentira inventada para no revelar lo humillante que había sido el encuentro en realidad. Rock estaba casi hundido en su asiento hasta que para su suerte, la plática fue interrumpida por una de las meseras que se acercó a ponerle un plato a cada uno. Esto distrajo por completo al mayor quien sentía que estaba próximo a desvanecerse como no probara un bocado.

Antes de que Terry pudiera tocar una de las papas fritas que acompañaban su hamburguesa, Mary lo interrumpió dándole un golpe un poco fuerte en el hombro para decirle—: ¿De verdad vas a comer con las manos tan sucias? ¡Ve a lavarte! —el rubio la miró con confusión, después pasó la vista hacia sus manos, luego hacia su platillo caliente y de nueva cuenta hacia ella, sin saber exactamente cómo responderle—. Vamos, no te tomará más que unos segundos. De paso, ¿Por qué no vas al estacionamiento y le echas el candado a mi motocicleta? —insistió ella, sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta una cadena y depositándola en las manos de Terry. Cuando vio que éste no se movió de su asiento, comenzó a empujarlo de manera insistente hasta que logró hacer que se pusiera de pie. El mayor refunfuño un poco, pero no quería quedar mal con ella y obedeció a sus peticiónes.

Mary se puso de pie también sólo para cambiar de banca y sentarse al lado de Rock, quien inmediatamente tragó saliva en aparente incomodidad. Ella se recargó en la mesa en dirección hacia él para poder observarlo mejor, a pesar de que el lenguaje corporal del chico indicaba que estaba a la defensiva. No tenía mucho tiempo hasta que Terry regresara de cumplir con lo que le había pedido así que fue directo al asunto.

— Todo lo que le contaste a Terry… Es mentira, ¿Verdad? —Rock giró la cabeza hacia el frente pero sin voltear a verla. Engañar a Terry había sido demasiado sencillo, pero engañar a una detective con años de experiencia no iba a ser tan sencillo, ni siquiera se lo planteó como una opción viable. No le quedó más que asentir con la cabeza para confirmar sus sospechas, esperando que ella fuera capaz de mantener el secreto.

— No sé a quién intentas proteger _Rockie_ , pero imagino que tendrás tus motivos, ¿No es así? —la rubia estaba nuevamente en lo correcto y el chico apretó un poco los labios con visible fastidio, molesto por la traición de la que había sido víctima y por encubrir de semejante manera a ese tipo que ahora sólo se merecía su odio absoluto. Volvió a afirmar con la cabeza, esta vez mirando un poco a Mary de reojo quien tenía una expresión severa en el rostro. No quería preocuparla con tanto secretismo, pero tampoco estaba seguro de si quería contarle lo que había pasado ese día. Simplemente deseaba olvidarse de todo, como si nunca hubiera pasado.

— Creo que deberíamos reunirnos un día de estos, después de todo tenemos pendiente el darle algo de mantenimiento a tu _Honda_ , ¿Verdad? ¿Qué tal corre? Estoy segura de que no me has contado nada al respecto —el cambio abrupto le restaría algo de importancia al tema principal y seguro que relajaría un poco al pobre chico que parecía estar bastante afectado.

— Bueno —las preguntas le cayeron de manera inesperada, pero hablar de asuntos de motocicletas era algo que siempre le había animado bastante, por lo que continuó con algo más de confianza—, la verdad es que va muy rápido. Mucho más de lo que te he visto ir en tu _Harley_.

Mary rodó los ojos antes de responder—: Bueno, eso es porque tú buscabas velocidad mientras que yo le doy más importancia a la belleza, ¡Son motocicletas diferentes! Sólo un consejo, no dejes subir a Terry si no es que quieres que tenga alguna abolladura inesperada. Se le ve un poco más _pesado_ , tú me entiendes —comentó con una risilla de la cual Rock también se contagió. Ella posó una de sus manos en la espalda del chico quien hizo una leve mueca de dolor que intentó disimular. Mary no podía imaginarse la cantidad de golpes que había recibido como para que terminara en semejante estado y la preocupación de nuevo se hizo presente en ella.

— Llámame un fin de semana y quedamos para que te de una pequeña catedra. Si quieres también podemos hablar, no tienes por qué lidiar con tus problemas sólo —el tono de la rubia parecía transparente y sincero. Esta vez Rock no luchó por evitarle la mirada y clavó sus ojos en el azul claro de los de ella, preguntándose si de verdad era buena idea confiar en ella después de que la última persona en quien confió le había apuñalado por la espalda. El joven asintió nuevamente y ella le guiñó el ojo a modo de complicidad con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Ah! Espero que aún quede algo para mí —Terry rápidamente tomó asiento para posar las manos en la hamburguesa que estaba esperándolo sobre la mesa y le dio una gran mordida mientras soltaba algunos sonidos de satisfacción pura. Tragó la comida en su boca con prisa para poder preguntar— ¿De que estaban hablando?

— Estaba levantando un reporte para Rock respecto al incidente que sufrió el otro día, aunque con tan poca información dudo mucho que sepamos algo más — Rock quedó sorprendido por la manera en la que Mary se apresuró a mentir, sin un dejo de duda en su voz y destilando confianza en su lenguaje corporal. Terry asintió con la cabeza para agradecerle y ella se levantó de la mesa, era hora de emprender nuevamente la marcha.

— ¿Eh, te vas ya? —preguntó el mayor con la boca llena de comida.

— Si, sólo vine a hablar con el dueño del lugar y los encontré a ustedes por casualidad. Aún me quedan un par de asuntos más de los que debo ocuparme —Mary enseguida se metió las manos a la bolsa de su chaqueta y sacó sus llaves con las cuales jugó, dándole vueltas con los dedos en lo que Terry terminaba de despejarse la boca para poder decir algo más.

— ¿Entonces por qué me pediste que pusiera tu candado? —el reclamo parecía un tanto infantil, sobre todo porque apenas si le había quitado unos minutos de su tiempo. Minutos en los que hubiera podido estar comiendo, pensó Terry.

Mary torció la boca un poco y se puso la mano en la cintura—: Porque puedo y porque ibas a hacerlo —espero un poco a ver si el lobo hambriento tenía algo más que agregar, pero al verlo regresar con impaciencia a su hamburguesa supo que había ganado ese embate— ¡Los veo luego, chicos!

Mary se alejó lentamente, caminando hacía la puerta de salida bajo la mirada atenta de Terry quien no pudo apartar la vista ni un momento. Cuando ella cruzó la puerta fuera de su rango de visión, el mayor se volvió hacia Rock para comentarle—: ¿Es muy linda, no es así? Seguro un día tienes suerte como yo de tener una chica igual de bonita que ella —el joven no contestó al comentario, aunque tenía varias cosas que debatir al respecto. En primera, estaba muy seguro que Mary no era la chica de Terry, sobre todo porque no se veían de manera tan regular y porque nunca los había visto hacer cosas de novios como salir a cenar o quedarse a dormir en la casa del otro. Tampoco los había visto besarse en todos los años que tenía de conocerles, cosa que en un par de días había logrado ya con K', muy a pesar de la confusión que eso le causaba. ¿Qué pensaría si en lugar de traer una chica linda terminaba siendo un chico gruñón y moreno? Sacudió la cabeza levemente para quitarse el pensamiento de la mente y después acercó su plato de modo que pudiera acompañar a comer a Terry.


	5. Malos despertares

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **¡Hola! Estoy contenta de poder traerles algo nuevo de esta historia. Por más que intento hacer entregas regulares siempre aparece algo que impide escribir en paz, no puedo hacer más que disculparme por ello e intentar que no vuelva a suceder.**

 **Creo que no lo había hecho antes pero tengo que agradecer a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review, de verdad se los agradezco y sepan que ayudan mucho a mi inspiración :3 Hay gente que comenta y no tiene cuenta, así que no puedo contestarles personalmente pero sepan que son tomados en cuenta, leo todo lo que me dejan y estoy encantada de que les guste tanto esta historia. ¡Me esforzaré más por todos ustedes!**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **CAPITULO 5 – MALOS DESPERTARES**

Azotó con fuerza la puerta al salir y bajó las escaleras de manera intempestiva, haciendo pisotones bastante audibles entre cada escalón para dejar salir su enfado de una forma bastante infantil aunque esa era ahora la menor de sus preocupaciones. La primera era caminar lo más lejos posible de ese maldito departamento al que no pensaba volver sino hasta bien entrada la noche, a una hora en la que estuviera bien seguro de que Kula ya estaría dormida. Había tenido un choque con ella quien tenía ya un par de días actuando de manera sumamente insoportable en la casa, interrumpiendo sus siestas diurnas entrando a su habitación para molestarlo hablándole de cosas que simplemente no le interesaban. Este día en particular no estaba de humor para sus tonterías; ella hizo gala de su aparición a la misma hora de siempre, mientras K dormía y de una manera irritante como solía hacerlo, con su voz estridente, comiendo un cono de helado y paseándose por la habitación imitando los movimientos de una bailarina que había visto en la televisión. El colmo fue cuando tropezó con un par de zapatos que K' había dejado desperdigados por el suelo y dejó caer el frío dulce sobre la cama, machando las sabanas y la ropa del moreno, dándole el peor de los despertares.

Imaginó que no debió haberle gritado de semejante manera pero odiaba ser despertado, odiaba el olor dulzón y lo frío del helado, odiaba que estuviera metiéndose en su habitación como si tuviera alguna clase de privilegio especial y sobre todo la odiaba a ella o eso creía. Ni siquiera podía recordar con claridad las cosas que le había dicho pero fuera lo que fuera la hizo estallar en llanto, empeorando el panorama todavía más si es que era posible. Por supuesto que no pasó mucho tiempo para que Maxima entrara a la habitación totalmente alarmado y luego de que logró consolar a Kula convenciéndola de que viera alguna aburrida película para chicas en la televisión, había tenido una muy breve charla con K' donde le dio a entender que tenía que ser paciente con ella. Eso fue como la gota que derramó el vaso y como no pudo soportarlo más, abandonó el departamento sin decir una palabra pero haciendo una especie de rabieta, evidenciando que bien podría tener la misma edad mental que Kula.

Continuó caminando con una inusual prisa por la acera, con la cabeza agachada como era su costumbre y ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón. Frunció el ceño mientras recordaba las palabras de Maxima y pateó una botella de plástico que se cruzó por el camino de pura desesperación. Estaba seguro de que su compañero era más que consciente de que no soportaba estar cerca de Kula, ¿por qué entonces estaba convencido de que podían llevarse bien?, ¿no sería más sencillo prohibirle que se acercara a su habitación, al menos cuando se encontraba durmiendo? No. Por lo visto parecía más lógico dejar que probara su paciencia una y otra vez hasta que ocurriera algún incidente como el de hacía un rato, eso sólo le indicaba que Maxima ni siquiera estaba de su lado. Sacudió la cabeza brevemente para tratar de borrarse el pensamiento de la mente, de momento no deseaba otra cosa que no fuera estar lejos de esos dos, lo tenían completamente harto.

Reviso sus opciones para pasar la tarde y pronto llegó a la conclusión de que en realidad no tenía mucho de donde escoger, no tenía ninguna afición en particular ni tampoco había algo que le interesara realmente, se podría decir que llevaba un estilo de vida bastante aburrido. Mientras que Maxima y Kula podían pasarse las horas frente a la computadora o el televisor, ese tipo de cosas no eran lo suficientemente entretenidas para él y siempre terminaba por cansarse al cabo de un rato. Era toda una ironía pero una de las únicas cosas que lograban distraerlo lo suficiente eran los combates aunque participar en el torneo de King of Fighters siempre le había parecido una agonía, sobre todo al tener que encontrarse frente a frente con todos esos tipos que odiaba. Al menos las peleas le divertían lo suficiente y lograba revivir algo de esa emoción en las misiones que realizaba con su equipo buscando algo de información sobre su pasado o algo relativo a la desaparecida organización de NESTS. Pero nada de eso importaba ahora, hacía un día bastante tranquilo afuera y por ahora nada indicaba que fuera a encontrarse con una cuadrilla de hombres apuntándole con armas aunque según Maxima podían aparecer en cualquier momento. No le quedaba más remedio que continuar avanzando para despejarse la mente, probablemente eso le ayudaría a encontrar algún sitio interesante que hacer y donde pudiera ocupar su tiempo.

Dejó salir una maldición entre dientes al recordar que había dejado su cajetilla de cigarrillos en la mesita de noche junto a su cama y se arrepintió un poco de haber salido de manera tan repentina. Por suerte tenía algo de dinero suelto en uno de sus bolsillos y pensó que tal vez podría comprar una cajetilla en alguna tienda cercana. Levantó la vista y divisó un letrero afuera de un pequeño supermercado unas cuadras más adelante, así que se dirigió de inmediato hacia allá para buscar comprar unos cigarrillos con los que calmar sus nervios, iba a ser una tarde larga. Luego de cruzar dos calles más fue capaz de llegar y aligeró el paso al entrar a la tienda para moverse sin problema entre algunos pasillos hasta llegar al aparador. Sin demora pidió una cajetilla cualquiera al dependiente de la tienda quien soltó un comentario acerca de si no era demasiado joven para comprar cigarrillos, sin darse cuenta del peligro que corría echando más fuego a la leña.

— Sólo dame los malditos cigarrillos, tengo prisa —le mintió con un tono serio pero amenazante, tras dejar salir un suspiro de exasperación pura. Para su fortuna el hombre hizo lo que le pidió y le entregó la pequeña caja en mano, agradeciéndole por la compra con algo de cautela.

K' quitó con impaciencia el plástico que recubría la cajetilla mientras se encaminaba a la salida y después comenzó a hacer lo mismo con el papel que recubría los cigarrillos, ahora más que nunca necesitaba llenarse los pulmones con algo de humo para ver si lograba aplacarse el malhumor que todos parecían estar provocando en él. Por estar tan distraído en su tarea fue incapaz de ver la figura que estaba por entrar a la tienda justo al mismo tiempo que él abandonaba el establecimiento, terminó por chocar de frente con ella apenas puso un pie fuera del establecimiento y mientras intentaba llevarse un cigarrillo a la boca. El pequeño cilindro cayó al suelo sin hacer ningún ruido y al verlo caer el moreno cerró los ojos despacio, completamente fastidiado. No tardó mucho en apretar los labios en evidente enojo, como queriendo contener lo que sería otra de sus quejas, pero al final le fue inevitable no reaccionar.

— Apártate de mi camino.

— Lo lamento —le contestó una voz que hizo un eco audible en su memoria y lo congeló en su sitio antes de que pudiera continuar con su caminata. Creyó que tal vez su cabeza estaba jugándole una broma y se atrevió a volver la vista para mirar en lugar de continuar con su camino. El chico con el que había colisionado y que cargaba una mochila en la espalda, estaba agachado en el suelo recogiendo el pequeño cigarrillo para regresarlo y aunque la mata de pelo rubio en su cabeza ya lo había delatado, no termino por confirmar su identidad sino hasta que se puso de pie, extendiéndole en mano el cigarro que se había caído.

No era otro sino Rock Howard.

Ambos se paralizaron ante lo que sin duda era sin duda una inesperada casualidad. El inquieto corazón de K' comenzó a latir con suma rapidez, podía sentirlo retumbando una y otra vez de pura emoción al estar de nuevo frente a ese par de ojos rojos que ya lo habían atrapado anteriormente y que tenían un extraño dominio sobre él. El tiempo pareció haberse congelado de pronto pues le pareció que se quedó mirándolo durante varios minutos cuando apenas si le sostuvo la mirada durante unos escasos segundos. Justo en el momento cuando parecía que Rock estaba a punto de decir o hacer algo, el moreno actúo de manera instintiva como siempre lo hacía y de un rápido movimiento se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo igual que la vez anterior.

— ¡Oye, vuelve aquí!

Escuchó el grito al poco de salir huyendo y mientras corría giró la cabeza un breve instante sólo para notar que Rock había empezado a correr tras de él. Genial. Como si no hubiera tenido suficientes dolores de cabeza el día de hoy, ahora estaba en mitad de una persecución a toda velocidad por las calles de un barrio que no conocía y donde tendría que perderse de vista a como diera lugar, sin importar lo mucho que le gustara ver al rubio de nuevo. Estaba seguro que no estaría precisamente contento, no después de lo que había pasado la última vez. Desde aquél encuentro tan intenso le costaba mucho no pensar en Rock ni en la loca idea que había tenido de besarlo. O de lo mucho que le había gustado hacerlo. Resultaba irónico como hoy ni siquiera se había parado a reparar en él hasta que se lo encontró de frente, sin embargo no era el momento más adecuado para ponerse a pensar en esas cosas o debatir mentalmente lo que sentía, antes tenía que encontrar la forma de escapar de él.

Casi deseó que fuera hora punta en la ciudad para que las aceras estuvieran llenas de gente entre quienes fuera más fácil perderse de vista, no había muchos transeúntes a esta hora y aunque eso evitaba que chocara con alguien, Rock no tenía ningún problema en seguirle el paso de cerca, casi podía sentir que le pisaba los talones. Fue por eso que dobló en una esquina para meterse a uno de los bloques de departamentos, en donde tendría mejores oportunidades de escabullirse por entre los callejones que separaban los edificios. Comenzó a moverse aleatoriamente entre las calles más pequeñas de izquierda a derecha con el objetivo de perderlo y al cabo de un rato giró la cabeza nuevamente, dándose cuenta de que el chico rubio ya no estaba siguiéndolo. Corrió apenas unos minutos más sólo para estar seguro de que lo había perdido y después se detuvo junto a un árbol, aprovechándose de su sombra mientras recuperaba el aliento.

K' se dio la vuelta para observar la larga calle por donde había venido, estaba ahora en una especie de barrio comercial oriental que no reconocía, sin duda había recorrido un buen tramo de la ciudad y siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento exacto en el que había logrado perder a Rock. Una parte de él se sentía contento de haber conseguido escaparse, al menos no iba a tener que dar la cara ni ofrecer alguna explicación acerca de su comportamiento anterior. Por otro lado, le costaba mucho trabajo admitirse a sí mismo que le hubiera gustado poder estar cerca de Rock aunque fuera por otro breve instante, casi deseaba que el rubio se apareciera doblando la esquina tratando de alcanzarlo pero ya se había tardado demasiado. Tal vez se había cansado de seguirle el paso o creyó que no valía la pena perseguirlo y a pesar de lo decepcionante que eso resultaba, no le quedaba más que asumirlo y retomar lo que estaba haciendo antes de la persecución. La cajetilla de cigarrillos se había arrugado un poco en sus manos pero no se había roto, ahora que había conseguido volver a respirar de manera normal comenzó a abrir la caja con toda calma, esperando que esta vez pudiera fumarse alguno sin distracciones de ningún tipo.

— ¡Reppuken! —el moreno hizo un giro rápido en cuanto escuchó la voz de Rock que provenía de detrás de él, no sabía en qué momento había logrado colocarse a sus espaldas pero funcionó de maravilla para tomarlo desprevenido. K' no pudo hacer mucho para evitar el proyectil que el rubio había lanzado directo a él por lo que recibió el impacto completamente y la fuerza del ataque lo hizo caer de espaldas al suelo, la caja de cigarrillos quedó tendida junto a él. Levantó la vista al momento, justo para ver a Rock cargando hacia él y sin pensarlo dos veces se incorporó de un salto, retrocediendo rápidamente para evitar ser golpeado.

Las ganas que K' tenía de huir de ahí sólo aumentaban en intensidad conforme la pelea se iba desarrollando, no tenía ningún interés en golpearlo nuevamente sino todo lo contrario. Era muy vergonzoso pero se arrepentía rotundamente de haber actuado de tan mala forma anteriormente, fue algo que no pudo evitar. Rara vez mostraba algún interés por algo o alguien y Rock en verdad lograba atraer toda su atención. También conseguía ponerlo muy nervioso, al grado que en lugar de hablar con él como hacían las personas comunes y corrientes, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que golpearlo hasta que le revelara su nombre. Una mala decisión, había dejado que su orgullo le guiara para hacerse el duro y así quedar como el más fuerte de los dos, quizás como una manera camuflar lo atraído que se sentía por el rubio. Admitirlo ante Rock sería algo devastador para su ego y pedir disculpas era todavía peor, además ¿qué clase de explicación iba a darle sobre el beso cuando ni el mismo estaba seguro de porque lo había hecho? Eran demasiadas cosas con las que lidiar al mismo tiempo y francamente no tenía ningún tipo de interés en plantarle cara a ninguna de ellas..

Esta vez la pelea era diferente, podía notar perfectamente la determinación de Rock y lo enfadado que estaba, seguramente buscando venganza por la golpiza que le había propinado la última vez. Rock peleaba de manera diferente, era más hábil y se movía más rápidamente, también sus golpes eran más fuertes por lo que K' hizo lo posible por esquivarlo para sufrir el menor daño posible. Al final le fue muy difícil no distraerse con esos pequeños detalles acerca del rubio que siempre acaparaban su atención, hoy le resultó curiosa la ropa que llevaba, un sencillo uniforme escolar que junto a la mochila en su espalda le daba un aspecto más jovial que de costumbre. En mitad de su distracción, Rock logró acertar una combinación de golpes y todos dieron en el blanco menos el último, el cual K' logró bloquear apenas. Aprovechó ese momento para contestar con una fuerte patada a modo de contra golpe que hizo retroceder al rubio hacia atrás y también le hizo perder el equilibrio. Para cuando Rock logró ponerse de pie, apenas y alcanzó a ver al moreno escabullirse por una calle que daba hacia un mercado, había aprovechado el momento para huir de nuevo.

Rock dejó salir un gruñido por lo bajo y comenzó a correr lo más rápidamente que pudo para tratar de alcanzarlo, dobló la calle copiando lo que el otro hacía y divisó apenas la silueta del moreno, dando vuelta a la izquierda en la esquina de un pequeño puesto de comida y directo a un callejón. El rubio apuró el paso y terminó pagando un alto precio pues al tomar la esquina algunos vidrios rotos en el suelo le hicieron patinar y tuvo que detenerse un instante para recuperar el equilibrio y no caerse. Eso sin duda le fastidiaba por completo los planes de alcanzarlo, lo confirmó cuando dio la vuelta por la calle a donde lo había visto entrar y tan sólo se encontró con una bifurcación del camino y ningún rastro de la figura de K' a lo lejos. El camino de la derecha daba hacia una calle concurrida mientras que el otro lado continuaba hacia un nuevo bloque de edificios. Rock dio un par de pasos por el camino de la izquierda, pensando que era la opción más obvia pero inmediatamente se detuvo al estar inseguro si era el camino a seguir, esta vez lo había perdido de vista completamente.

— ¡Maldición! —gritó mientras pateaba con fuerza un contenedor metálico de gran tamaño, sin saber que del otro lado del gran cubo de basura estaba K'. El moreno se estremeció por el repentino golpe, se había ocultado a un lado esperando que Rock fuera por el camino equivocado y así perderlo más fácilmente. El rubio recargó una de sus manos en el contenedor para descansar un poco y se peinó los cabellos con la otra, al cabo de un momento suspiró completamente frustrado—. Tal vez fue una mala idea interceptarlo así, ¡pero no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados! Yo sólo quería… —el chico no terminó de completar la frase, sólo pasó la mano de sus cabello hacia la cara y suspiró de nuevo para tratar de calmarse un poco. "Solo quería hablar con él" dijo el rubio para sus adentros, admitiendo que le daba más curiosidad averiguar los motivos que había tenido para besarlo de esa manera que el saber de la paliza que le había dado sin ningún tipo de provocación.

K' por su parte se estremeció nuevamente, mucho más que con la patada que Rock había dado al contenedor tras el que continuaba oculto. Le costaba mucho creer que el chico estuviera diciendo casi exactamente lo mismo que él pensaba, era otra gran coincidencia y una que le emocionó de sobremanera. Tal vez fue por eso que tomó otra estúpida decisión, como las que siempre tomaba cuando Rock estaba involucrado—: ¿Tú sólo querías qué? —la voz de K' hizo que Rock se girara rápidamente, poniéndose en posición de guardia mientras lo veía asomar por detrás del basurero y saliendo de su escondite—, ¿no me digas que estabas esperando que te besara otra vez?

Rock apretó los labios y frunció el ceño al sentir la calidez del rubor que se hizo presente en sus mejillas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para K', quien lo notó enseguida y dejó salir una risa nerviosa que fácilmente podría haber sido interpretada como burlona, ¿pero qué diablos le sucedía? No era burlarse lo que pretendía, pero tampoco quería admitir abiertamente que la pregunta era sólo un reflejo de lo que el mismo deseaba.

— ¡C-Claro que no! —contestó Rock titubeando un poco, aplastando toda posibilidad de ser tomado en serio.

— Pues no lo parece —replicó el moreno con seriedad fingida, sintiéndose estúpido de no poder mantener la boca cerrada— Si de verdad quisieras golpearme lo hubieras hecho ya y no estarías ahí parado como un tonto.

— ¡Cállate! — gritó el rubio tomando impulso con los pies y extendiendo un puño para tirar un golpe que impactó directo al rostro de K', dándole poco o nada de margen para defenderse. Al primer golpe, vino el segundo y después otro más. Los nudillos de Rock golpeaban como piedras y a pesar de que hacía lo posible por cubrirse, la cabeza del moreno se giraba violentamente a los lados con cada fuerte golpe que lograba pegarle de lleno. K' tuvo que recurrir a una de sus maniobras evasivas y se deslizó hábilmente a un lado en cuanto pudo predecir el patrón de los puñetazos que Rock tiraba. Se situó justo detrás del rubio y le propinó un codazo que lo mandó de frente al suelo, inmediatamente después K' se colocó encima de él, utilizando su peso para inmovilizarlo. Rock se revolvió en su sitio para darse la vuelta y colocó sus brazos a la altura de su rostro y pecho, buscando bloquear cualquier ataque. Transcurrieron algunos segundos en los que sólo podían escucharse sus respiraciones agitadas, el rubio miraba directamente a K' quien se había quedado inmóvil con el puño listo para golpearlo. El debate interno que se suscitaba dentro de la cabeza del moreno lo había dejado congelado en su sitio. No quería golpearlo de nuevo pero, ¿de qué otra manera podría terminar todo esto? No sabía hacer otra cosa que no fuera pelear, deshacerse de esa faceta de tipo rudo era algo que no podía ocurrir de la noche a la mañana. Al menos había logrado contenerse y dejar de lado el frenesí por ganar el encuentro, así sería capaz de terminar las cosas de manera distinta esta vez.

— No quiero… pelear —dijo con una voz entrecortada y aun respirando de manera rápida, más todavía por sentir el cuerpo del otro bajo el suyo—, sólo déjame en paz —agregó, bajando el puño con lentitud y buscando dentro de sí mismo la suficiente fuerza como para separarse del rubio, algo que tampoco quería hacer. El cuerpo le pedía otra cosa.

— Yo no he terminado contigo —replicó Rock de manera seria y rápidamente le dio un empujón en el pecho, tumbando a su contendiente de espaldas al suelo y siendo él quien se situara encima para inmovilizarlo. En cuestión de unos cuantos segundos, se habían cambiado los papeles. El rubio deseaba gritarle tantas cosas, deseaba golpearlo viciosamente para vengarse, pero sobre todas las cosas, deseaba arrancarle estas estúpidas gafas del rostro que le habían resultado un fastidio desde la primera vez que se había encontrado con él. Rock colocó una de sus manos en el pecho de K' para que no se levantara y con la otra mano libre le arrebató las gafas de golpe y las aventó lejos, ni siquiera escuchó el ruido que hicieron al caer pues lo que vio después le causó una gran impresión. Detrás de las gafas encontró por primera vez los ojos color gris claro de K' los cuales resaltaban de manera curiosa en su rostro igual que lo hacía su cabello.

Las ganas que el moreno tenía de salir huyendo fueron reemplazadas por un genuino pánico y de pronto se quedó completamente quieto, presa de la ansiedad. Sus gafas eran una de las cosas que le permitían proteger su identidad, esa mascara de indiferencia con la que cargaba desde que podía recordar y al no tenerlas, se sentía totalmente expuesto. Rock pudo ver el creciente temor en su mirada, las pupilas de K' se abrían grandes y se posaban sólo en sus ojos, no pudo evitar pensar que era hasta algo halagador. Retirarle las gafas del rostro fue contraproducente hasta para el rubio, pues todas las ganas de vengarse por lo que había pasado antes se desvanecieron de golpe al verlo tan vulnerable. Un obscuro pensamiento le vino a la mente y sonrió con malicia ante la idea de aprovecharse de su situación.

— ¿Qué te pasa, eh? Creí que querías que te dejara en paz —la voz del rubio sonó distinta esta vez, tomando un tono sarcástico al hablar que no parecía para nada inocente como era habitual sino siniestro. No hubo respuesta por parte de K' quien simplemente continuaba pasmado entre el miedo y la confusión— Tendré que ser yo quien decida, entonces.

Rock posó sus manos en los hombros del moreno y se inclinó para besarlo de manera impetuosa, aún si no tenía mucha idea de lo que estaba haciendo. K' solamente cerró los ojos y le permitió un libre acceso a su boca, correspondiendo tímidamente y como podía, ni siquiera se negó cuando la lengua de Rock se abrió paso buscando la suya. Una fuerte sensación le invadió al sentir aquel íntimo contacto y el sabor del rubio le llenó completamente la boca, nublando por unos breves instantes todos sus sentidos. Pronto pudo sentir como una intensa descarga de adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo entero, de pies a cabeza y vuelta a empezar, pero al cabo de un rato todo pareció arremolinarse alrededor de su entrepierna. Le estaba gustando. De verdad lo estaba disfrutando. Sintió su corazón latir con intensidad, como si fuera a salirse de su pecho y todas las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando le dieron unos cuantos segundos de aparente lucidez, los cuales aprovechó para apartar a Rock hacia un lado de un empujón. Acto seguido le propinó una patada en la boca del estómago y al ver al rubio doblarse por la falta de aire, supo que no debía desperdiciar esa nueva oportunidad que se le presentaba. Se puso de pie rápidamente y arrancó a correr sin mirar atrás, sin importarle la dirección a donde fuera. No había tiempo para pararse a pensar nada, sólo deseaba perderse de vista y alejarse de lo que había pasado ahí, de lo que había sentido y de Rock.


	6. Enamorado

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **Bueno, ¡por fin he conseguido actualizar! Espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado para leer este capítulo y ojalá que les agrade para que haya valido la pena. De nuevo aprovecho para agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, me hace muy feliz recibir un mensajito de su parte y saber que siguen la historia de cerca ;o; no los merezco!**

 **En fin, ¡disfruten la lectura y gracias!**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **CAPITULO 6 – ENAMORADO**

Suspiró mientras miraba de lado a lado la enorme calle que corría frente al bloque de departamentos donde vivía, pero no pudo encontrar rastro alguno de la persona a la que estaba esperando y que ya llevaba bastantes minutos de retraso. Bajó la mirada y se distrajo un poco jugando con los lentes de sol que tenía entre las manos. Les dio la vuelta un par de veces, observando el vidrio obscurecido y las delgadas patas que formaban parte de la estructura metálica. Nunca había intentado usar gafas antes, ni por prescripción médica ni tampoco por moda y su curiosidad le llevó a colocárselos en el rostro para ver si lograba encontrarles cierto encanto. Resultaba un tanto curioso ver todo con una tonalidad más obscura pero la verdad es que no se sentía para nada mal, estaba seguro que podría acostumbrarse a usar algo así. Se dio la vuelta para acercarse a uno de los pequeños espejos retrovisores de su motocicleta y lo giró en torno a si para poder mirar su propio reflejo. Lo que encontró en la imagen del cristal le sorprendió, primeramente porque las gafas no le venían nada mal pero sobre todo porque guardaba un cierto parecido con K a pesar del color de la piel y el cabello. La similitud que guardaba con él le hizo sonreír de pronto mientras lo recordaba.

Ya no se sentía enojado, se podría decir que su venganza la había conseguido en el último encuentro que habían tenido y eso no era lo único que había obtenido de él. Subió lentamente las gafas hacia arriba con una mano, teniendo la tonta esperanza de ver los ojos grises de K' en el reflejo pero naturalmente sólo se encontró con los suyos, de un vivo color rojo. No eran aquellas pupilas color grafito con las que podría escribir todo un libro repleto de las sensaciones que experimentó ese día y que eran también la razón por la que se había atrevido a besarlo de esa forma tan intensa. Al quitarle las gafas lo había visto en su punto más bajo, completamente vulnerable y a su merced. Era una manera de haberse cobrado la forma en la que el chico moreno se había aprovechado de su confianza en aquella otra ocasión y Rock podrá haberse quedado satisfecho con eso de no ser porque tenía ganas de más. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que detrás de detrás de los cristales se escondería algo tan cautivador? Lo que en un principio le había confundido había terminado por gustarle, ya no tenía duda alguna en que se sentía muy atraído hacia él, incluso tal vez hasta un poco enamorado.

Era una lástima que K' no sintiera lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Porque aparentemente había decantado por sacarle el aire de una patada y huir nuevamente, como ya había hecho antes. Si de verdad sentía algo remotamente parecido a lo que el rubio ahora sentía, se hubiera quedado pues ya no tenía motivos para salir corriendo. No después de que Rock había respondido a su beso con otro más fuerte, como una especie de aceptación implícita que finalmente no había funcionado. El rubio se colocó los lentes de nuevo en la cara, torció la boca hacia abajo y frunció el ceño para aparentar estar enojado. Ahora sí que se parecía más al malhumorado de K, a quien no podía sacarse de la mente por más que lo intentara.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia —dijo imitando el tono molesto que K' solía utilizar y girando la cabeza ligeramente de lado a lado, como observando a alguien con la intención de intimidarlo—. Sólo déjame en paz —continuó imitándolo y suspiró, realmente deseaba que esa frase tuviera un significado más bien opuesto.

— ¿Te diviertes, Rockie? —una voz femenina y seductora sacó a Rock de su concentración y le hizo dar un sobresalto, irguiéndose de golpe. Se dio la vuelta de inmediato para ver y no era otra sino Mary, quien por fin se había presentado aunque en el momento menos oportuno— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —preguntó divertida mientras continuaba riéndose por la exagerada reacción de Rock.

— ¡Las gafas! —dijo el rubio de repente, apresurándose a quitarlas de su rostro y volverlas a doblar tal y como estaban cuando las tomó de la mesa al salir. No tardó mucho en tendérselas a Mary con una mano mientras mantenía la vista desviada hacia un lado por la pena—. L-Lo siento, sólo estaba probándomelas. Las olvidaste el otro día, cuando nos vimos en la cafetería

— Eres muy considerado —Mary tomó las gafas con la mano sólo para acercarse hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él y colocárselas en el cuello de la camisa. La repentina cercanía hizo que el muchacho se pusiera tenso, aunque no hizo esfuerzo alguno por apartarse. Ella se sonrió al notarlo y enseguida habló—, pero puedes quedártelas, tengo algunas más en casa. Se te ven bien, seguro que romperás algún corazón cuando vayas conduciendo por ahí con ellas —agregó guiñándole el ojo a sabiendas de la reacción que eso provocaría.

— Gracias —fue todo lo que Rock alcanzó a contestar. No estaba muy acostumbrado a recibir ningún tipo de obsequio pero no era la primera vez que Mary tenía algún detalle con él y agradeció el gesto esbozando una sonrisa de gratitud algo incómoda. La escuchó reír nuevamente, probablemente ella podía percibir lo nervioso que estaba pero no podía evitarlo, era una reacción casi natural. Desde que su madre había fallecido no había convivido regularmente con mujeres y tal vez el evento de perderla resultó ser tan traumático que cualquier fémina le hacía recordarla, sobre todo si se trataba de alguna de gran belleza como lo había sido Marie. Esa era la única explicación que tenía para sus torpes reacciones al hablar con ellas e incluso alguien como Mary que visitaba a Terry regularmente todavía podía provocarle tal nerviosismo. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, estaba tan inquieto como él aunque casi podía apostar que lo había sentido bombear con más fuerza al haber besado a K. Decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema o de lo contrario iba a continuar haciendo el ridículo por el resto del día, así que habló—. ¿Has venido caminando? No te escuché llegar.

— Si, era la oportunidad perfecta para sacar a pasear a Anton —contestó ella agachándose a desabrochar la correa sujetada al collar de su mascota, Rock ni siquiera había notado que venía acompañándole. Una vez que estuvo libre, Anton olisqueó el suelo a su alrededor y luego los zapatos de Rock a quien después miró con curiosidad. Su atención se desvió casi inmediatamente y continuó explorando el suelo cercano pero sin apartarse demasiado de su dueña, ella simplemente se incorporó para continuar hablando—. Aunque últimamente lo hago tan poco que no medí bien el tiempo que me tomaría llegar hasta aquí, ¡disculpa el retraso!

— No hay problema, no llevo mucho esperando —dijo con la sonrisa amable para tratar de no hacerla sentir culpable por llegar tarde.

— No mientas, de seguro llevas esperando mucho o no hubieras estado hablando a solas con el espejo —replicó ella, adjudicándose otra pequeña victoria en cuando vio las mejillas del más joven ruborizándose y por ende, corroborando lo que había dicho—. En fin, comencemos con la explicación. Espero que hayas traído guantes.

Mary era sin duda una chica especial y con una pasión intensa por las motocicletas pues comenzó su instrucción sin mayor problema, comenzando por hablarle del funcionamiento general del ciclomotor. Se tomaba su tiempo explicando cada detalle y no le importó para nada ensuciarse las manos para comenzar a desmontar algunas piezas sólo a modo de ejemplo y ayudándose de una pequeña caja de herramientas que Rock había traído consigo. El rubio puso centró su atención en ella y observó cada movimiento con sumo cuidado, esperando memorizar todo lo que le estaba enseñando ya que últimamente no lograba concentrarse en nada. El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente para ambos, pues había muchas cosas que explicar y hacer, de vez en cuando algún comentario divertido de parte de Mary que hacía las cosas mucho más alegres. A la diversión se sumaba también Anton, quien de pronto se acercaba a ellos y los interrumpía buscando algo de atenciones, por lo menos así fue antes de que se echara cerca de la entrada del edificio a descansar.

— Ahora, como no tenemos una máquina que haga el trabajo sucio, tendrás que desmontar la cadena y limpiar cada eslabón por separado, ¡ni se te ocurra hacerlo con el motor encendido! Parece más fácil pero podrías perder un dedo.

— De acuerdo —dijo Rock tomando un destornillador y tomando asiento en el suelo para ponerse manos a la obra. Mary se puso de pie para estirar sus piernas y se colocó del otro lado de la motocicleta para darle al joven la oportunidad de trabajar solo. Anton levantó la cabeza al verla moverse, siempre estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella lo miró también y le sonrió mientras se ponía en cuclillas, su fiel mascota se puso de pie enseguida para acercarse a ella donde recibió algunas suaves caricias en la cabeza como recompensa. Ambos habían logrado una unión muy fuerte y Mary no se imaginaba un compañero más atento trabajando a su lado.

Rock por su parte intentaba concentrarse en la tarea que le habían puesto a hacer y la cual se veía interrumpida por sus propios pensamientos. ¿Estaría K' pensando en él? ¿También habría disfrutado tanto de aquel día? ¡No, no! Esa clase de cosas no tenían cabida en este momento, tenía que desmontar la cadena. Recordó vagamente las instrucciones que le había dado pero aún así no se decidió a empezar, había algo que le hacía dudar. Aunque tal vez era un tanto innecesario, le haría sentir más seguro preguntarle a Mary si en alguna ocasión ella había realizado el cambio en una motocicleta deportiva, tal vez era diferente a hacerlo en su Harley. Levantó un poco la vista alcanzó a ver la cabeza de Mary sobresaliendo por el otro lado de la motocicleta, pudo escucharla también murmurarle a su mascota algunas palabras bonitas con un tono bastante infantil. Sin duda podía percibirse el gran cariño que ella le tenía a su mascota y ya que su mente tocaba el tema de cariño, ¿sería K capaz de aceptar lo que Rock sentía? ¿Se atrevería a besarlo nuevamente? Ahí estaba de nuevo, yéndose por las ramas. Rock sacudió la cabeza levemente y se dio prisa a preguntar lo que necesitaba para continuar antes de que fuera a distraerse de nuevo—: ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?

— ¿Qué? —Mary se incorporó y giró la cabeza hacia atrás con un gesto extraño en el rostro que no alcanzaba a transmitir el nivel de desconcierto que sentía. En cuanto Rock pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y de como ella lo estaba mirando directamente, su única reacción fue simplemente dejarse caer al suelo bocabajo para evitar a toda costa que lo mirase. Eso último llamó la atención de Anton, que no desaprovechó el momento y se le acercó moviendo la cola alegremente e intentando lamerle un poco el rostro, tal vez intentando animarlo. Rock se recargó en uno de sus antebrazos para levantar un poco el cuerpo y alcanzar a apartarlo apenas con su otra mano, no se imaginaba una escena más humillante.

— No era eso lo que quería preguntar. S-Se me mezclaron las ideas en la mente, no sé qué estaba pesando —claro que sabía muy bien en lo que había estado pensando, pero al rubio no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir. Estaba completamente rojo y si unas fauces hubieran emergido de pronto debajo suyo para devorarlo vivo no se hubiese quejado, la vergüenza que sentía era mucho más fuerte. No podía creer que hubiese hecho el ridículo de semejante manera, su inconsciente le había traicionado. Anton giró la cabeza hacia un lado mientras observaba a Rock y después se echó a su lado, imitando su posición en lo que bien podría ser una muestra de apoyo moral.

— No tienes por qué avergonzarte, estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo. Si te hace sentir mejor la respuesta es sí, por supuesto — Mary se dio la vuelta nuevamente para darle la espalda y que el chico tuviera algo de privacidad para tranquilizarse. Hizo un gran esfuerzo y sólo se rio para sus adentros, no se podría haber esperado un desliz tan grande de parte de Rock, al menos ahora podía darse cuenta de que todos los Bogard eran igual de ineptos para el romance. Ahora que sin querer había salido el tema a discusión, tal vez lo más lógico iba a ser hablarle un poco al respecto. Le dio unos cuantos minutos más a Rock para que pudiera relajarse y después continuó—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? Espero que la respuesta sea también un "si" o no voy a creerte.

El nerviosismo de Rock le hizo quedarse en silencio durante un par de minutos más y tragó saliva varias veces mientras pensaba su respuesta, iba a ser muy difícil evitar el tema. Tampoco era tan malo ¿o sí? Por lo menos no había tenido el error de mencionar algo al respecto frente a Terry, aquello hubiera sido la muerte en vida. Además ella le había demostrado que era una persona que sabía guardar un secreto, poder contarle un poco acerca de esa experiencia sería un tanto liberador. No hizo esperar más su contestación por lo que habló en tono algo bajo—: S-sí, bueno, fue hace muy poco.

Mary se sonrió al escuchar la respuesta, por lo menos había logrado que él se abriera un poco más y eso era bueno, tendría que ganarse su confianza si es que quería saber el motivo por el cual le había mentido a Terry acerca de la pelea que había tenido. Aun así no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de indagar un poco más y de paso, aprovecharse de la vergüenza de Rock para divertirse un poco, así que añadió—: ¿Y qué tal fue? ¿Lo disfrutaste?

Rock se rio nerviosamente por las preguntas y sin levantarse de su sitio, acarició la cabeza de Anton con cuidado antes de contestar—: Bastante, aunque hay algo…

La rubia esperó un momento a que el chico acabara de decir la frase pero tal parecía que no tenía la intención de terminarla. No quería hacerlo sentir presionado pero tampoco podía perder la oportunidad que se le había presentado de descubrir más cosas de él, por lo que se vio obligada a intentar adivinar lo que sea que le estuviera pasando por la mente. —: ¿Y ese algo tiene que ver con Terry?

— No, más bien con... —Rock hizo una pausa súbita al darse cuenta de que estuvo a punto de decir el nombre de K, ya había cometido un error hablando más de la cuenta y no podía continuar con sus revelaciones torpes. La profesión de Mary y el mero hecho de que fuera mujer la hacían una persona muy perceptiva y estaba seguro que cualquier cosa que dijera ahora podría ser usada en su contra después, entonces rectificó—, quiero decir, creo que soy el único que lo disfrutó.

Aunque no era precisamente un detalle muy relevante para su pequeña investigación no dejaba de ser algo importante para el muchacho, por lo que Mary consideró que sería buena idea darle algún tipo de consejo, así que replicó—: Bueno, no lo sabrás si no se lo preguntas.

— Sería más fácil hacerlo si no se la pasara huyendo —dijo Rock sin pensarlo demasiado y después se apoyó con las manos en el suelo para volver a sentarse frente a la motocicleta ahora que ya había dejado de sentirse tan nervioso.

— ¿Acaso está jugando a la intocable contigo? —dijo ella entre risas y desviando la mirada algo apenada, probablemente recordando experiencias pasadas. Probablemente quien estuviera jugando con Rock tan sólo estaba intentando hacer que el chico se esforzara más por obtener lo que quería, pero decírselo resultaría demasiado aburrido. Lo mejor sería que él lo descubriera por sí mismo y ese fue el motivo que la llevó a guiarlo por la dirección que consideraba correcta. Antes de hablar, se dio la media vuelta para poder mirar a Rock directamente—. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar seguiría insistiendo, nunca sabes cuándo va a ceder —Rock le dio la razón asintiendo y le sonrió levemente antes de volver su atención a la cadena, la cual seguía sin saber cómo desmontar. Al notar que estaba teniendo problemas con lo que le había puesto a hacer, Mary rodeo la motocicleta y agacho para sentarse en el suelo a su lado, no sin antes decir —. Me hubieras dicho que tenías problemas desde el principio. Te mostraré como hacerlo.

 ***/***

La puerta principal del departamento hizo un ruido al abrirse y Maxima abrió los ojos de pronto, no se dio cuenta del momento en el que se había quedado dormido sentado pero estaba seguro de que no llevaba así mucho tiempo. Movió la cabeza apenas para ver a K' pasar por la puerta, caminar unos cuantos pasos con una pesadumbre notable y después dejarse caer a su lado en el sofá. Tenía un par de días actuando de manera extraña y con el ánimo por los suelos, mucho más que de costumbre, como si algo estuviese perturbándolo.

— ¿Qué tal va todo? —preguntó de forma casual mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y se desperezaba.

— Bien —contesto K secamente y encogiéndose de hombros, su figura un tanto delgada casi parecía hundirse entre los cojines del sofá.

— ¿Sabes? Te ves algo apagado. ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? —dijo Maxima mientras se inclinaba a tomar una lata de cerveza sobre la mesita de centro y la cual había traído para si mismo antes de quedarse dormido. La destapó hábilmente con una mano y se la tendió, el chico la tomo sin mayor entusiasmo y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

— K' está enamorado.

El moreno intentó no ahogarse con la cerveza al escuchar el comentario y arrugó la cara con tremendo desagrado, que no se debía precisamente al amargo sabor del alcohol en su boca. No llevaba ni cinco minutos de haber entrado a la casa y Kula ya había conseguido desesperarlo. El impertinente comentario hizo que Maxima se riera y con una sonrisa en el rostro, se incorporó para ir a tomar otra cerveza para sí mismo del refrigerador, antes de pasar a la cocina acarició levemente la cabeza de Kula en un gesto cariñoso. Ella simplemente tomó el lugar donde Maxima había estado sentado y movió los pies alegremente mientras tarareaba una canción.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? No seas tonta —renegó K girando la cabeza levemente para mirarla de reojo.

— Cuando estas durmiendo le hablas entre sueños a alguien llamado Rock. ¿Es que estás enamorado de Ro..?

Con un movimiento rápido, K consiguió inclinar el cuerpo hacia Kula y estirar la mano lo suficiente como para taparle la boca— Cállate —le dijo con voz severa pero baja y hecho completamente una furia la miró directo a los ojos, donde tan sólo pudo encontrar sorpresa y algo de temor. Después de un momento, cuando consideró que ya la había amedrentado lo suficiente, comenzó a quitar lentamente la mano de su boca, cuidando que ella obedeciera la única orden que le había dado. Una vez que retiró la mano por completo y sin romper el contacto visual, le advirtió—: Si dices una palabra más acerca de eso te aplastaré, ¿entendiste?

Aunque esperaba una respuesta positiva, ella simplemente lo miró fijamente hasta que sin previo aviso soltó un agudo grito lastimero—: ¡Max! ¡K está siendo aterrador! —la impredecible reacción tomó al moreno por sorpresa y al verse culpado, no le quedó más remedio que acomodarse de nuevo en su sitio y fingir que nada había ocurrido ahí, aunque de ninguna manera se retractaba de lo que había dicho.

Maxima salió de la cocina suspirando y con un par de latas en las manos, se detuvo a mirar la escena pero no pudo encontrar nada fuera de lugar como siempre. Después de unos segundos comenzó a avanzar de nuevo para ir a hacerse un hueco en el sofá, no sin antes soltar una queja al aire—: Vamos, ¿es que no puedo dejarlos solos ni un minuto?


	7. Limando asperezas

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **¡He regresado! Disculpen el retraso en las actualizaciones, estaba en un muy mal momento y no me sentía con mucho ánimo. Pero al fin lo conseguí, me costó mucho trazar bien la manera en la que este capítulo iba a continuar y espero haberlo hecho bien. Como siempre, me quedo a la espera de sus comentarios para saber si les gustó, es un placer saber lo que ustedes piensan. En fin, gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Les aseguro que el siguiente capítulo no tardará mucho en llegar!**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **CAPITULO 7 – LIMANDO ASPREZAS**

El gélido viento que soplaba aquella noche se acentuaba más por la altura y la ubicación abierta del lugar donde se encontraba, aunque el clima era sin duda la menor de sus preocupaciones. Su atención estaba puesta en bloquear o esquivar la serie de golpes con la que su adversario estaba atacándolo. Rock retrocedía cada vez más y cuidaba no resbalar en el pulido piso de madera a sus pies. De un momento a otro, su oponente uso una poderosa técnica de fuego que, aunque cubrió con sus antebrazos, igual le hizo volar por los aires, sin darse cuenta que se encontraba ya peligrosamente cerca de la orilla. Cuando divisó la barandilla a los lejos supo que este era su fin, nadie sería capaz de sobrevivir ante una caída desde la enorme torre que su padre había construido y que era también el punto más alto de la ciudad. Rock alzó los brazos para intentar sostenerse de la orilla, pero sus dedos no alcanzaban a rozarla siquiera. Casi como en cámara lenta pudo contemplar lo nublado del cielo y lo desafortunada de su situación. Morir del mismo modo que lo había hecho su padre era sin duda irónico, pero no pudo hacer más que encomendarse a tan cruel destino cerrando los ojos, quizás por última vez.

De pronto una mano se ciñó en torno a su muñeca, sobresaltándolo y deteniendo su caída. Miró hacia abajo por mera inercia de la brusca pausa y bajo sus pies estaba la ocupada ciudad, las siluetas de los autos y las luces de la calle. Los edificios a lo lejos le hicieron sentir algo de vértigo, pero sin duda lo más desconcertante era la sorpresa de ver que alguien había logrado rescatarlo. Alzó la vista y cruzó la mirada con la persona con quien había estado peleando y que ahora empleaba toda su fuerza en intentar impedir su caída. No era otro sino K Dash. Curiosamente no llevaba sus gafas puestas, probablemente se habían caído en el fragor de la batalla, pero eso no le molestaba. El rubio lo prefería así pues resultaba más fácil darse una idea de lo que K estaba pensando.

Un pensamiento macabro invadió de pronto la mente de Rock. Sonrió de forma malévola por la nueva táctica que usaría para herir a su oponente y se deleitó aún más con el rostro de K, quien luchaba por no dejarlo caer. Contra todo pronóstico, Rock simplemente se liberó del agarre mientras escuchaba su nombre pronunciado en un grito desgarrador. Sería lo último que escucharía pues antes de caer al suelo despertó súbitamente en su cama, bañado en sudor, respirando agitadamente y con el corazón a punto de brincar fuera de su pecho. Era sólo una pesadilla. Otra de muchas que había tenido, aunque sin duda la primera en la que su adversario en la torre no era Terry sino K. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza por ese chico, ahora no había duda de ello.

Como hacía muchas veces después de tener un mal sueño, se levantó de la cama y se vistió para salir a dar una vuelta afuera. Le vendría bien algo de aire fresco y distraerse un poco, la calma de la ciudad siempre le reconfortaba. El ruido de la televisión y los ronquidos que se escuchaban desde la sala le indicaban que Terry había vuelto a quedarse dormido en el sofá. Antes de salir por la puerta principal se aseguró de tapar a Terry con una cobija de modo que éste no pasara frío, aunque cuidando no despertarlo. Ya sabía que al mayor no le gustara que saliera a tales horas pues lo consideraba algo peligroso. Una vez que estuvo afuera y había cerrado la puerta con extrema precaución, aspiró profundamente para aclararse la mente. Tal vez una vuelta por la cancha de baloncesto sería lo más idóneo. Mañana tenía que ir a la escuela y no podía permitirse merodear muy lejos de casa, pues debía volver en cuanto se calmara para descansar.

 ***/***

Un click mecánico fue seguido por otro pequeño sonido opaco, una moneda cayendo sobre otras. Posó los dedos sobre el teclado numérico, tecleando cuidadosamente un número que no estaba acostumbrado a marcar y acto seguido acomodó la bocina en su oreja mientras que guardaba su mano libre en la chaqueta de su chamarra, había obscurecido y soplaba un ligero viento fresco. En una esquina poco concurrida de un barrio bastante inseguro se encontraba una de las pocas casetas telefónicas que aún servían, pese a que estaba completamente sucia y pintada con aerosoles baratos tanto por dentro como por fuera. Tan sólo marcaría una vez, K no era precisamente alguien paciente y ya de por si estar llamando le parecía una mala idea. Tal vez lo mejor sería que nadie contestara.

— ¿Diga? —preguntó de repente una voz al otro lado del teléfono con curiosidad, aunque teniendo una vaga idea de quien podría tratarse.

— ¿Whip?

— ¿Si? —preguntó aún extrañada, aunque luego de unos segundos pareció reconocer la voz de su interlocutor, pues volvió a hablar con un tono de sorpresa—. ¿K'? ¿Eres tú?

— Si —contestó secamente, un tanto inseguro de que otra cosa podría decirle.

— ¡Que sorpresa! —dijo alegremente, estaba a punto de agregar algo más cuando un detalle preocupante pareció desviar su atención—, está todo bien, ¿verdad? —ciertamente era raro recibir una llamada de parte de sus viejos compañeros de equipo a menos de que se tratara de una emergencia. Y aunque ese fuera el caso, el que llamaría seria Maxima, no el indiferente y malhumorado de K'.

— Si, si… —dijo con algo de molestia, deteniéndose un momento, esperando poder decir algo más, pero las palabras simplemente no abandonaban su boca. De alguna manera su inconsciente le había traicionado, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiera querido marcarle a ella en primer lugar. Tal vez esperaba que, dado que eran hermanos o eso les habían hecho creer, tendrían una especie de conexión más personal. Tal vez una donde pudiera contarle las cosas que le molestaban, es decir, el asunto de Rock y lo que sentía hacia él.

— ¿Querías hablarme de algo?

La pregunta llegó como una luz salvadora, pero de todas maneras no se atrevió a confesar nada. ¿Cómo podría? Nunca hablaba con nadie de sus sentimientos, de las cosas que le molestaban ni tampoco de sus pesadillas. Tampoco de los recuerdos de una infancia que no sabía si era suya o simplemente una ilusión implantada a la fuerza por NESTS. Sabía que también iba hacer lo posible por ocultar todo el asunto de Rock, pero las nuevas experiencias y sentimientos que estaba viviendo le abrumaban. Aunque no dijera nada, la llamada era una especie de grito de auxilio a su manera—. Sólo quería saber cómo estás —fue la única excusa que alcanzó a inventar antes de que el silencio se tornara incómodo y golpeó el borde de la caseta telefónica de puro enfado. Que estúpidamente inepto era.

— Todo en orden. Mucho trabajo. Sabes bien que no hay descanso en los cuarteles —contestó de manera algo ausente. Pese a que Whip no era sino más que otro experimento de NESTS, no dejaba de ser una chica y su intuición femenina le indicaba que había algo más, por lo que terminó agregando—: ¿Y tú?

— Yo… —de nuevo las palabras parecían ahogarse dolorosamente en su garganta en lugar de abandonarla en una suerte de catarsis. _"Yo tengo un problema"_. _"Yo estoy confundido"_. _"Yo no sé qué hacer"_. _"Yo siento..."_. Su frustración comenzó a hacerse cada vez más grande, llegando a un punto tal en el que simplemente terminó la llamada abruptamente diciendo—, tengo que irme.

Colgó el teléfono y suspiró pesadamente, dando de paso una patada a la puerta de la caseta antes de salir. Llamar había sido mala idea, colgar tan repentinamente también e interiorizar sus sentimientos era todavía peor. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podría hacer? Exasperado como estaba, decidió que tal vez le vendría bien deambular un rato por la ciudad. No le apetecía volver a su escondite a aburrirse viendo la televisión, lidiando con Kula o comiendo techo en su alcoba. Paso un rato dando vueltas en el autobús hasta que la ruta se cortó cerca de la media noche. Como no le apetecía volver al departamento todavía decidió continuar a pie, pasando por una tienda para comprar una cajetilla de cigarrillos y algo de comida chatarra con que entretenerse por mientras. Pensaba en tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo en nada, haciéndose interrogantes a las que no iba a encontrarles respuesta por más que las meditara. Su vida carecía de un sentido, en su interior había un enorme vacío que no podía ser llenado por nada. Entrar a los torneos de KOF no eran más que una manera de pasar el tiempo o una mera obligación para intentar descubrir su pasado o ayudar a Maxima. Las cosas se habían vuelto tan monótonas y repetitivas que francamente ya no les encontraba sentido. Cada vez le importaba menos los porqués, seguir indagando no hacía más que dejarlo donde había comenzado. Quizás nunca llegaría saber la verdad completa y ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de si quería averiguarla.

Podría aprender bastante de Whip, quién había terminado por encontrar un lugar donde encajaba y que a pesar de que les brindaba ayuda, parecía estar más concentrada en el presente. Trabajando para los Ikaris y encontrando consuelo en su equipo de trabajo, quienes eran como una especie de familia para ella. ¿Quizás K debería plantearse hacer lo mismo? ¿Pero que iba a hacer al lado de Maxima o Kula si no era pelear en un torneo o investigar una nueva pista? Sus ganas de comenzar una nueva vida en alguna otra parte se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Tal vez le vendría bien empezar de cero. Y, sin embargo, ¿qué era lo que haría por su cuenta? No tenía alguna afición o interés particular en nada. Bueno, tal vez había alguien que había logrado despertarle una nueva inquietud, lo cual no había pasado nunca. Pero aún no sabía bien que pensar de aquello. De hecho, aún se preguntaba que rayos era lo que le había movido a besar a Rock en aquel desolado callejón. Peor resultaba imaginarse que era lo que había movido a Rock a hacer lo mismo la última vez que se habían visto. Un escalofrío involuntario le recorrió la espalda al recordarlo, nunca se hubiera imaginado que tanta cercanía con alguien más podría sentirse así de bien. Una parte de él deseaba que Rock le hubiera correspondido, pero eso no podría ser verdad. Tan sólo lo había provocado, seguramente tan sólo como una burla, como una manera de hacerlo quedar mal.

No sabía si movido por dicho pensamiento o simplemente alguna especie de absurda casualidad, pero después de un rato de andar, cuando había terminado de comer y su cajetilla de cigarros parecía más ligera, terminó por encontrarse nuevamente en aquél sitio. La misma cancha de baloncesto donde habían coincidido por primera vez. Se situó al frente y la contempló por un momento. Las farolas de la calle iluminaban por completo el recinto, incluida la banca donde se había sentado a mirar a Rock jugar. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera actuado como un tonto aquella noche? Ni hablar, era la única manera en la que podría haber reaccionado. No tenía mucho interés en relacionarse con otras personas, no se imaginaba actuando amigablemente o accediendo a un juego de baloncesto. Su curiosidad le llevó a introducirse dentro se la cancha y para mirarlo todo desde ahí.

No pudo evitar notar una pelota de plástico un tanto desinflada y desgastada en una de las esquinas. Giró la cabeza para ambos lados, asegurándose que nadie viera lo que haría después. Avanzó hasta tomar la pelota entre manos y se situó en un sitio más o menos razonable para intentar encestar. Sus intentos eran francamente mediocres hasta que, de alguna forma, la suave voz de Rock se le apareció en forma de recuerdo, haciéndole ver lo que tenía que hacer.

 _"Tomas impulso con las piernas, así"._

Parecía una tontería hasta el momento en el que se decidió a intentarlo. Para su sorpresa la pelota atravesó el aro sin siquiera tocarlo, había sido un tiro perfecto. No sabía que odiaba más, si haber hecho caso al consejo de Rock o que el chico hubiese tenido razón.

— Buen tiro, veo que has estado practicando —como si de un espectro se tratase, la voz del rubio le sobresaltó. Giro la cabeza a un lado y ahí estaba, parado en la puerta de la cancha observándolo con una sonrisa de medio lado y bloqueando la única salida. K repasó mentalmente sus opciones, pensando que tal vez si lograba hacer una finta podría colarse por un lado y salir huyendo. Lo que menos deseaba ahora era tener que pelear de nuevo con él—. Oye, tranquilo. No voy a hacerte nada —dijo Rock con calma, levantando las manos al aire como si se tratase de una bandera blanca en señal de paz.

Tal y como había pasado con la llamada de Whip, al moreno no se le ocurrió otra manera de reaccionar más que diciendo—: Tengo que irme —y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, soltando el balón, dispuesto a pasar a un lado de Rock ahora que al menos había admitido que no venía a buscar problemas.

Para su sorpresa, antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera de la cancha, el brazo de Rock lo detuvo por el hombro. De haber sido cualquier otra persona, aquello le hubiera merecido un golpe bien dado en la cara. Pero K tan sólo se quedó congelado en su sitio mientras un escalofrío de emoción pura le recorría el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. ¿Iban a pelear de nuevo, no es cierto? ¿A eso es a lo que le había condenado portarse como un idiota todo este tiempo? ¿A que no pudieran ser más que eternos rivales buscando quien podía someter al otro en el próximo encuentro? Más sorprendente resultó lo que el rubio diría después.

— ¿S-seguro que tienes que irte? —preguntó Rock con voz insegura, agradecido de que K no se hubiera dado la vuelta pues sin duda hubiera notado lo avergonzado que estaba. Le hubiera encantado rogarle que no se fuera, pero admitirlo sería como concederle la victoria, así que tuvo que encontrar alguna otra manera de convencerle—. Porque no tienes que irte si no quieres.

Había que ser tonto para no darse cuenta de que las palabras de Rock más bien sonaban como una súplica mal camuflada. K lo sabía, por supuesto. Tal parecía que, pese a todo lo que había pasado antes, Rock estaba dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad. Esta vez no lo echaría a perder, al menos no de inmediato. Fue por eso que no dio un paso más, sino que de un movimiento brusco se deshizo del agarre de Rock en su hombro, disimulando su nerviosismo detrás de un fingido enojo—: Pero que quede claro que me quedo porque me da la gana y no por darte gusto.

K se sentó en uno de los extremos de la cancha ante la mirada atónita de Rock quien no podía creer que lo hubiera convencido de quedarse. Rock se dispuso a ir por la pelota para entrenar un poco, sin poder dejar de sonreír del mero gusto mientras que K tan sólo se limitó a observarlo con cuidado mientras fumaba.

El corazón y la respiración de K' se aceleraron notablemente, era una suerte que el otro estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para poder notarlo. El cigarrillo vibraba entre sus dedos inquietos que no podían dejar de temblar, no era un efecto secundario de la nicotina sino algo que provenía de él mismo. Una emoción tal que, aunque se esforzaba por ocultar buscaba la manera de manifestarse. ¿Qué es lo que haría ahora? Tantas veces pensaba en Rock, tantas eran sus ganas de volvérselo a encontrar en otro tonto giro del destino y, ¿para qué? ¿Para qué ahora estuviese ahí sentado como un tonto, intentando fingir indiferencia cuando en realidad temblaba como una gelatina? Como si de una pelea se tratase, ahora tendría que formular algún tipo de estrategia para lidiar con este momento sin echarlo a perder.

¿Pero de que iba a hablarle? ¿Qué podría decirle? Como siempre, nunca estaba seguro de que era lo siguiente que tenía que hacer y ciertamente, no ayudaba nada que Rock pareciera tan tranquilo. El rubio lo ignoraba completamente, concentrado de lleno en la pelota y el aro de metal. Intentó volver a pensar su siguiente movimiento, pero resultaba imposible. ¿Cómo iba a ignorarlo ahora que lo tenía frente a él sin prisa alguna? Repasó con los ojos la silueta del chico una y otra vez. De los deportivos que calzaba hasta sus cabellos dorados, observándolo saltar, correr y agacharse. Pese a lo repetitivo de tirar el balón y recogerlo, Rock parecía muy entretenido, pero habría que ser idiota para no hablar sobre todo apuesto que se veía. Lo apuesto que siempre había sido. Sacudió la cabeza en un intento por sacarse a sí mismo de sus vergonzosos pensamientos. ¿De eso iba a hablarle entonces? ¿De lo apuesto que se veía? ¿De cómo pensaba en él todo el tiempo, hasta en sueños? ¿De cómo siempre esperó encontrarse nuevamente con él? ¡Por supuesto que no! Algo como eso jamás podría salir de su boca. Esta clase de incertidumbre jamás se hacía presente cuando combatía, pero en la vida diaria era básicamente el pan de cada día. Estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso y frustrado, las cosas no salían bien cuando eso pasaba. Agachó la cabeza y suspiró lentamente, esperando que su enojo comenzara a difuminarse poco a poco mientras continuaba preguntándose como rayos habría de lidiar con todo esto.

— ¡Cuidado!

La advertencia llegó tarde pues K consideró que probablemente tardaría más en levantar la cabeza que en poder esquivar aquello. Sin embargo, pudo sentirlo, algo se aproximaba a él con velocidad y tuvo que hacer uso de su instinto para protegerse y no ser golpeado. Rápidamente levantó su guante rojo y encendió una llamarada que esperaba fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerle de un proyectil. En cuando pudo alzar la cabeza y la llama se había esfumado pudo mirar que la advertencia había sido tan sólo a causa de la pelota, que se había desviado e iba directo a él. Algunos restos de plástico derretido quedaron pegados en su guante y sólo los agitó fuera de él aún sin comprender del todo lo que había pasado.

— Lo siento —dijo Rock, cubriéndose la boca para ocultar su risa. Disculpándose por el susto que le había dado sin querer—, supongo que se acabó el juego —comentó finalmente, echándose a reír, sin darse cuenta de que tras el ceño fruncido de K se escondía un chico embelesado por haber visto a Rock sonreír.

El rubio se acercó lentamente a él de manera cautelosa y K tragó saliva anticipándose a lo que fuera a pasar. Rock sencillamente se dejó caer en el suelo a su lado, recargándose en la malla para descansar un rato. Pese a que se había dicho a si mismo que no duraría tanto tiempo afuera, seguramente ya tenía al menos una hora desde que había salido de casa. Pero no quería irse. Quería estirar este momento tanto como fuese necesario, aunque no le gustaba para nada la idea de quedarse con sueño y estarse durmiendo en plena clase de matemáticas. Para no parecer desagradable se limpió el sudor en la frente con el dorso de la mano y echó un rápido vistazo a K, quien sólo tenía la vista puesta en los pedazos de balón derretidos en el suelo.

— Lamento haberte asustado —dijo Rock, rompiendo con lo incómodo del silencio entre ambos— También lamento haberte llamado basura aquella vez. Ya sabes… Y los golpes de la última vez —agregó con voz pausada y esperando que aquello sirviera para limar algunas asperezas.

— Yo… —comenzó a responder K, esperando que esta vez sus palabras no se ahogaran en su garganta como lo hacían casi siempre. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado, como buscando la mejor manera de completar la frase, hasta que finalmente soltó—: No. No lo siento.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Rock se quejó de manera estruendosa, casi sobresaltando a K' que seguía impasible como siempre—, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Me golpeaste, ¿acaso lo recuerdas? —le recriminó señalando el pequeño parche que aun cubría parte de la cicatriz que le había dejado la herida.

— Si y aún creo que te lo mereces —comentó con sinceridad. Y es que de haber sido de otro modo, probablemente las cosas nunca hubieran llegado hasta donde estaban.

Rock se mordió la lengua mientras sonreía, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era peligroso, pero valía tantísimo la pena que no podía dejarlo ir así nada más. Además, era una buena oportunidad de poner a prueba lo que Mary le había enseñado. Había de insistir—: ¿También el beso?

Como se lo imaginaba, K no tardó mucho en tomarlo por el cuello de la sudadera y acercarlo hacía él de modo que pudiera amenazarlo—: Eso nunca sucedió, ¿me entendiste? No vuelvas a hablar de ello o te juro que…

La risa del rubio interrumpió la agresión—: ¡Por un momento creí que ibas a hacerlo de nuevo!

— Eres imposible —contestó K soltándolo y desviando la cabeza a un lado, molesto y avergonzado a partes iguales. Mentiría si no admitiese que Rock llevaba algo de razón, una parte de él quería volver a repetir lo de aquél día.

— Tu también lo eres —comentó Rock con una sonrisa mientras pensaba que eso también le gustaba de él. Casi inmediatamente se incorporó—, tengo que ir a mi casa, es tarde —dijo por fin, un tanto apenado de que la conversación hubiese durado tan poco.

— Uy, creo que a alguien tiene que cumplir con su toque de queda —comentó K con sarcasmo, esperando que haciéndolo enfadar un poco pudiera prolongar más el tiempo juntos.

— No es eso —replicó Rock, poniendo los ojos en blanco— Tengo que ir a la escuela. Aunque, me preguntaba… Si piensas venir otro día, ya sabes, el fin de semana o algo así…

Otro golpe duro de soportar para su alborotado corazón. Parecía una de esas frases hechas que utilizaban los galanes en las novelas que pasaban por televisión y tanto le gustaban a Kula. Si la chica hubiera presenciado esto probablemente hubiera gritado, también por la vaga respuesta de K que le agregaba emoción a la escena— Tal vez lo haga.

— Y yo tal vez traiga otro balón, asegúrate de no derretirlo también, ¿quieres, chico flamas? —antes de que el moreno pudiera levantarse para hacerlo pagar por usar de nuevo ese tonto apodo con él. Rock le guiño el ojo y se apresuró a salir corriendo de ahí, casi tan apresuradamente como su corazón que bombeaba con fuerza. Habían sido suficientes emociones fuertes por un día, por lo menos ahora podría descansar mas tranquilo sabiendo que se iban a ver de nuevo. No le cabía duda.


End file.
